Una vez más
by xTsuMinx
Summary: Desde que Garry encontró el café Rose Rouge en busca de macaroons, extraños sucesos comenzaron. También se podría decir que fue desde que conoció a la chica que ahí trabajaba. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? ¿Tendrá algo que ver el misterioso nuevo café de enfrente? ¿Acaso había más de Guertena de lo que él e Ib lograron descubrir antes en la galería? GarryxLectora(Reader).
1. Capítulo 1 (Prólogo)

**¡Hola a todos los lectores o lectoras! Aquí vengo a traerles algo a todas las fans de Garry 83... Así como lo ven, ¡un GarryxReader!**

**Antes ya había prometido en un grupo de facebook en el que estoy una historia para las lectoras con Garry. Y pues claro, lo estaba escribiendo, pero era un Reader-insert en la historia del juego original, donde la lectora conocía a Ib y junto con ella y Garry buscaban salir de la galería. Entonces, mi computadora murió y tuve que formatear... lo perdí todo, llevaba más de 25 páginas de word. Pero en fin.**

**Para no quedar mal con todas esas fans que esperaban mi escrito, les hice uno especial. Al principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero decidí que tal vez tenga más capítulos, depende si alguien me lo pide. Todo esto transcurre antes que Garry fuera a la exhibición de Guertena y conociera a Ib. Dependiendo de qué tanto recibimiento tenga esta historia, puede que la Reader conozca a Ib ya después de lo de la galería, puede que pasen más cosas y haga una trama algo más profunda.**

**Aceptaré todo tipo de sugerencias de los lectores.**

**En fin, creo que escribí mucho aquí xD Espero que les guste... y he aquí la razón en mi historia de por qué a Garry le gustan los macaroons.**

**¡Disfruten chicas y gracias por leer!**

**...**

**El juego Ib y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a kouri. Todos los derechos reservados para esta persona. Oh, y la lectora pertenece a sí misma (Reader).**

**...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**(Nombre)= **Cambia esto por tu nombre.

* * *

.

**Una vez más**  
Capítulo 1 (Prólogo)

_Garry X Reader._

.

* * *

Era inútil. Por mucho que lo intentara, el pelimorado seguía sin tener algo de inspiración para sus escritos. No podía, por mucho que pensara, por mucho que investigara u observara cosas para inspirarse, nada. En ese momento padecía de un bloqueo mental impresionante, cosa que le estaba fastidiando enormemente. Ya no sabía qué podría hacer.

Garry dio un largo suspiro pesado frente a su mesita de noche. Su habitación en ese momento parecía más pequeña de lo usual, quizás por el estrés que le provocaba el no poder escribir bien. ¡Diablos! ¡Era escritor, no podía pasarle eso! Aunque sólo fuera un pequeño hobbie, no le sentaba nada bien lo que le ocurría. ¿Cómo es que en un momento así le había llegado el bloqueo mental? Justo cuando tenía tantas ganas de escribir, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

— Tal vez debería… ¡Rayos!

El pelimorado se levantó de pronto, haciendo que su silla se fuera hacia atrás. Con un rápido movimiento logró evitar que cayera al piso, pero eso no le quitó su frustración. Decidido, cerró su libreta de escritos con un fuerte y firme golpe. Ya no iba a dejar que lo molestara, necesitaba despejar su mente o sino podría volverse peor. Todos los días estaba pasando lo mismo.

Al salir de su habitación no llevó nada consigo, sentía que le estorbaría cualquier cosa; claro, menos el dinero, ese siempre lo traía en el bolsillo. Simplemente caminó hasta la puerta del frente y salió, no sin antes cerrar con llave. Cuando al fin estuvo afuera, el sol le dio en el rostro mientras el viento meció su cabello. Bueno, al menos el día se veía agradable, aunque no era de las personas a las que les gusta el calor.

— Sólo daré un pequeño paseo, es todo —se dijo a sí mismo al comenzar a caminar.

Era verdad, el andar por los alrededores y al aire libre le estaba sentando bien. Al menos podía sentirse un poco más libre que estando encerrado en su casa. Aunque, a decir verdad, siempre se sentía en libertad cuando escribía, pero con lo de recién, ya ni quería pensar en eso. No era tan malo pasear un rato, después de todo.

Así, siguió adelante. Pudo notar a la gente pasando junto a él que se le quedaba mirando. Por un momento había olvidado que su manera de vestir resaltaba de la de los demás; tal vez estuvo demasiado tiempo encerrado en casa. Algo nervioso, no permitió que algo como los ojos de las personas lo molestaran, caminó sin mirar tan siquiera de reojo, porque podría arrepentirse de salir, y eso no iba a ser bueno si planeaba acabar con ese bloqueo mental que lo molestaba.

Las horas pasaron, Garry sentía que el enojo que lo envolvía desapareció desde hacía un buen rato. Aún así, sentía que faltaba algo; probablemente eran las ganas de comer algo dulce, le habían llegado de pronto al ver pasar a unos niños con unos helados. Dio un suspiro, revisando su bolsillo.

_— ¡Bien! Parece que sí traje el dinero suficiente —_pensó con alegría, desviando un poco su camino para dirigirse a una tienda que había visto unos minutos antes, no tan lejos de donde se encontraba.

Sus pasos no eran muy apresurados, aunque sí que tenía muchos deseos de ya llegar al lugar. Había notado unos pequeños dulces que le llamaron la atención desde lejos. No sabía lo que podrían ser, pero se veían tan bien que estaba dispuesto a probarlos. Poco a poco vio a la tienda acercarse al él dar más pasos hacia adelante.

Cuando al fin llegó a su destino, simplemente alzó la mirada para observar el nombre. Sin duda alguna, ese era un café, no una simple tienda.

**_Rose Rouge Café_**

Fue lo que pudo leer, un nombre peculiar para un lugar así. Aunque Garry sentía que le quedaba perfectamente.

Apenas entró, notó un suave aroma a café que envolvía todo el ambiente. No se sentía cargado, era agradable, además hacía que los dulces del mostrador se vieran más apetitosos. O tal vez era sólo que el pelimorado estaba antojado por ellos. Se acercó algo lento, mirando con entusiasmo los coloridos pasteles, entre otras cosas. Incluso tragó saliva por semejante tentación.

_— Se ven increíbles… —_Fue lo único que pasó por la mente de él en ese momento, quizás hasta estaba haciendo una expresión estúpida, pero no le importó.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Garry casi corrió hacia una de las mesas vacías del café. Notó que no había personas, cosa que le pareció más agradable pues así podría disfrutar sin pena alguna lo que sea que pidiese. ¡En verdad que no había sido una mala idea salir de paseo! Qué mejor día para encontrar un lugar con postres exquisitos.

Se sentó, esperando unos minutos para que alguien de ahí le atendiera. Estaba impaciente, pero no lo demostró para no parecer grosero. Se quedó así, hasta que al fin escuchó un ruido detrás de él, que se fue acercando hasta estar a su lado. El pelimorado ni siquiera alzó el rostro, sólo miro el menú cuando la persona atendiéndole se lo puso enfrente.

— Muy buenos días —saludó una voz femenina; por la manera de hablar, Garry pudo saber que la chica estaba sonriendo—. Esperamos pase una agradable estancia aquí.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —contestó él, sin poder evitar que su entusiasmo se mostrara.

El pelimorado comenzó a hojear el no tan grande menú que por fin llegó a sus manos. Sonriente, pensó en qué tipo de postre quería comer. Fue en ese momento en que recordó el que vio antes de entrar, el que no había probado antes. El problema era que no sabía su nombre, así que, miró hacia arriba a la muchacha encargada que aún se encontraba junto a él, para poder hablarle.

— ¿Cómo se llama aquél dulce que tienen en el… —Así fue como Garry se quedó sin habla, pero lentamente pudo terminar su pregunta—…mostrador?

En efecto, la razón por la que el pelimorado se había quedado sin habla era por ella. Por alguna razón desconocida, la chica se le hizo linda. ¿Acaso realmente había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado? No podía quedarse abobado, tenía que hacer algo. Se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia el frente de nuevo; haría cualquier cosa por evitar que ella viera el sonrojo que seguramente se le había formado en el rostro.

— Eh —comenzó a hablar la empleada, con un tono de voz algo extrañado—. ¿A cuál de todos se refiere? —preguntó con amabilidad, aún teniendo la sonrisa de antes, la cual Garry ya no podía ver por estarla evitando.

— M-Me refiero a las cosas redondas que tienen forma de sándwich —Probablemente esa no era una forma tan buena de explicarlo, pero fue lo mejor que al pelimorado le salió. Y el leve tartamudeo no ayudó en lo absoluto.

Al escuchar que la muchacha se rió alegremente, él sintió cómo inconscientemente se hundía más en el asiento. De verdad lo había explicado de una forma tan ridícula, ahora estaba seguro. Se sentía más avergonzado que nunca, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera escuchar la respuesta a su petición.

— Oh, creo que ya sé —dijo ella suavemente, se podía notar que seguía riendo un poco—; esos son macaroons.

— ¿Macaroons? —repitió Garry, armándose de valor y mirándola a la cara.

— Así es —La muchacha asintió al mismo tiempo de contestar—. ¿Es eso lo que desea?

— ¡Sí, justo eso! —El pelimorado logró calmarse un poco; ella no iba a recordar siempre su falta de información y manera de explicar, ¿cierto? Estaba siendo optimista.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Quiere algo para tomar?

— Eh… un mocaccino estaría bien entonces.

La chica asintió de nuevo, alegremente, dando a entender que comprendió. Apuntó rápidamente en su pequeña libreta lo que escuchó hace unos segundos, para después darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba el mostrador. Al ver esto, Garry la llamó, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

— ¡E-Espera! —exclamó él, un tanto nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

La empleada volteó tranquilamente, parpadeó varias veces por la leve sorpresa que eso le causó. Aún así, siguió con su trabajo de atender al cliente y le sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Sí? —El tono de su voz se escuchó más suave que antes, al igual que amable.

El pelimorado dudó por unos segundos, pero, decidido, hizo la pregunta que le estaba rondando por la mente desde que la miró al rostro.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —En ese momento, el muchacho evitó su mirada, aún estando deseoso por poder conocerla más.

— Me llamo (Nombre) —respondió ella amablemente, poniendo su sonrisa un poco más leve, como complacida—. Encantada de conocerte… eh… ¿me podría decir su nombre?

— Me llamo Garry —contestó enseguida él, no quería parecer nada grosero, ahora más que nunca—. Igualmente, (Nombre).

La muchacha no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, incluso más que al principio. Ese chico le parecía interesante, además que era un poco gracioso ver sus expresiones apenadas, quizás no era muy bueno hablando con las chicas.

— Bien, iré a pedir su orden, Garry.

Así, la empleada se alejó de la mesa, dispuesta a cumplir con su trabajo. Por su parte, Garry se quedó ahí, sentado y aún un poco nervioso. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Cómo por una simple chica se puso así? Eso era algo ridículo, no existe algo como amor a primera vista, ¿o sí? La saliva del pelimorado le pasó por la garganta al pensar que algo como eso le pudiera suceder a él. Podría ser simplemente un gusto, no es como si estuviera enamorado o algo así, sólo le parecía linda, es todo.

— Es sólo eso —Sus pensamientos también estaban intentando convencerle de esa idea.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Garry se dispuso a mirar hacia la ventana que tenía a su lado derecho, todo para aguantar el esperar por los dulces y por la muchacha. Más por los dulces, sin duda, no era por ella, no era por eso. Miró a varias personas pasar alegres, comenzando a perderse un poco en el paisaje. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos hasta que escuchó una voz junto a él.

— Aquí tiene su orden.

El pelimorado saltó un poco por la sorpresa, cosa que hizo que la muchacha junto a él riese de nuevo. Esta vez, para no avergonzarse demasiado de nuevo, él comenzó a reír levemente también.

— Muchas gracias —agradeció en cuanto dejó la risa atrás.

— No hay de qué —contestó ella con amabilidad, muy propia de cualquier empleado, pero ésta de verdad lo sentía—. Es mi trabajo el servirle.

La joven depositó el plato con los macaroons en la mesa, justo frente a él. El mocaccino lo dejó a un lado. Mientras tanto, el muchacho pelimorado simplemente observaba con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos. Se veían tan suaves y finos que dejó salir una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Me tomé el atrevimiento de elegir algunos sabores de macaroon, ya que no me dijo antes los que quería —avisó la chica, sonriente—. Espero no le moleste.

— Está bien —respondió él, apresurado, porque le pareció algo gentil de parte de ella—. Y por favor, puedes tutearme.

— Oh, lo siento.

Garry negó con la cabeza. Se estaba comenzando a tranquilizar cada vez más al estar junto a ella. De alguna manera, sentía que su mente flotaba, como si estuviera rebotando en una especie de algodón gigante. Era un sentir extraño, pero no le molestaba, le hacía sentir agradable. Y más cuando ella sonreía.

Una vez más, (Nombre) estuvo a punto de voltear para irse, cosa que Garry no quería. Sentía deseos de conocerla más, aunque igual tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que la veía. No entendía, pero quería cumplir ese pequeño capricho suyo de poder llevarse con ella.

— Disculpa —la llamó el pelimorado, cada vez más seguro de sí mismo, aunque sin quitar su semblante tranquilo—, ¿podrías hacerme compañía?

Al parecer, a ella le cayó de sorpresa su petición porque abrió bastante los ojos. Esta vez fue el turno de reír de Garry, porque no creyó verla de esa manera por tanta sonrisa que soltaba a cada rato.

— Pero tengo que atender… —En ese momento, la empleada miró hacia ambos lados, dándose cuenta que no había otra persona además de ese muchacho—. Bueno, supongo que por un rato.

Después de todo, era un negocio familiar. Si llegaba algún otro cliente, ella se aseguraría de atenderlo. Mientras tanto, bien podía cumplir la petición de ese pelimorado, ¿cierto? Igual era un cliente, ya que lo pensaba. Garry sonrió satisfecho al ver que ella se sentaba en los asientos frente a él, del otro lado de la mesa.

— Y, entonces —tomó él primero la palabra—, ¿cuál sabor de macaroon me recomiendas?

— El de color rojo —contestó ella casi enseguida, porque era su favorito, un exquisito red velvet.

El pelimorado comenzó con ese, justo como (Nombre) se lo recomendó. Lo tomó entre sus manos de forma delicada, no quería aplastarlo sin querer. Poco a poco lo fue acercando a su boca, dándole un mordisco justo cuando estuvo en sus labios. El sabor del macaroon fue expandiéndose, llenándolo de gozo por el dulce sabor.

— ¡Está delicioso! —exclamó Garry con alegría, que se le podía ver en toda la cara.

— Lo sé —La chica se rió felizmente, observando al joven comer con tanto anhelo—, es mi favorito.

Fue poco a poco que los macaroons fueron desapareciendo del plato, además que el mocaccino fue bajando. Mientras esto pasaba, ambas personas comenzaron a platicar de diversas cosas, se conocieron un poco más. Garry le había contado a la muchacha sobre su hobbie de escritor, aunque también le aclaró que estaba pasando por un bloqueo mental. Ella le explicó también cosas, como que ese era un negocio familiar de su abuelo y que en esos momentos sólo se encontraba ella atendiendo, además de dos cocineros y un cajero; el lugar no era tan popular como lo parecía, gracias a eso tenían algunos problemas.

La tarde se fue acercando cada vez más, el pelimorado había pasado demasiado tiempo en el lugar sin darse cuenta. Unas cuántas personas más entraron al café durante esos momentos, en los cuales (Nombre) se retiraba para poder atenderlas, pero luego volvía con Garry para seguir platicando. Sin duda estaban pasando unos buenos momentos juntos.

— Ya es algo tarde —comentó él en medio de un tema, mirando el reloj que estaba en lo más alto de una de las paredes—. ¿A qué hora cierran?

— Oh, cierto —La muchacha volteó para poder mirar también la hora, pues el reloj lo tenía a sus espaldas—. El café cierra hasta las once.

Garry puso una cara de preocupación. Las once de la noche era una hora muy tarde, además de peligrosa como para que una chica anduviera sola por los alrededores. Comenzó a imaginarse callejones oscuros con miradas perturbadoras por todos lados, logrando así que le entrara el pánico mental. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa femenina de la muchacha.

— No pongas esa cara de preocupación —dijo ella, ahora con una sonrisa—; siempre me voy acompañada.

Le había leído la mente. El pelimorado dejó salir una risilla nerviosa, como si acabara de ser descubierto, justo lo que pasó hacía unos segundos. Claro, era un negocio familiar, sus parientes no iban a permitir que ella se fuera sola en un ambiente tan peligroso. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes? Quizás por la idea de que él podría acompañarla si ella no tenía con quién irse. Pero sí lo tenía.

— Y-Ya veo —Se sintió un poco tonto por ser descubierto tan fácilmente—. Eso es bueno —Al final ya no supo qué decir.

Ella le sonrió amablemente. Estaba agradecida que se preocupara por ella, una persona que apenas hoy acababa de conocer. Se veía como un buen chico, agradable, amable, tranquilo. Además, dijo que le gustaba escribir, y a ella leer. Sin duda, lo interesante aumentaba cada vez más.

— Creo que… debo irme —avisó Garry repentinamente, notándose algo apurado. Sentía que si pasaba un momento más ahí, junto a ella, acabaría por avergonzarse aún más. El nerviosismo le estaba regresando otra vez.

— Está bien —La suavidad de la voz femenina hizo que él se tranquilizara un poco—. Ten mucho cuidado al regresar.

— Volveré muy pronto —El pelimorado asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo de responder—. M-Me encantó poder platicar contigo, (Nombre).

— Igualmente, Garry —Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del local, ella para poder despedirse—. ¡Y te estaré esperando!

De esa manera, tan entusiasmado como llegó al café, se estaba yendo. Apenas salió de ahí la sonrisa que se le formó en el rostro al pelimorado era muy difícil de ocultar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tuvo que esperar a salir para que ella no viera esa mueca tan torcida que tenía en ese instante. ¿Eso era la cima de la felicidad? ¿Y sólo por una chica?

Sin pensar algo más, Garry continuó su camino a casa. Por alguna razón, sentía una pizca de inspiración ir creciendo en su pecho. Sí, extraño pero desagradable, algo así era.

Sin duda alguna, iba a regresar a ese café. Tenía que volver a verla.

Tenía que volver a aspirar ese _dulce_ sabor a macaroon.

* * *

_**¿Continuará?**_

**Eso depende de ustedes, lectoras. Espero sus reviews 83.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola lectoras! Creo que ya les puedo decir así, porque pienso que esto sólo lo leerán mujeres xD**

**En fin, les traigo el capítulo dos de esta historia. Ya les puedo decir que he pensado en una buena trama, que hasta me emociona de imaginarla xD. Como en el capítulo anterior (casi prólogo) aún no tenía una idea de lo que trataría en sí, a partir de este capítulo es cuando empezarán las indirectas de la futura trama que tendrá. Y sí, comienzan los OC también porque si no fuera así, faltarían muchos personajes importantes.**

**Aún así, sigo abierta a las sugerencias de las lectoras sobre situaciones que quieran ver.**

**También, podrán notar que cambié el estilo de escritura, porque siento que así se acomoda más a la lectora, y como que está más en "contacto" con ella(?). O bueno, así es como me acostumbré a leer los Reader-insert en inglés 83.**

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Disfruten el capítulo! Más abajo estaré respondiendo los reviews.**

**...**

**El juego Ib y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a kouri. Todos los derechos reservados para esta persona. Oh, y la lectora pertenece a sí misma (Reader).**

**...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**(Nombre)= **Cambia esto por tu nombre.

* * *

.

**Una vez más**  
Capítulo 2

_Garry X Reader_

.

* * *

— Muchas gracias por su visita.

Te inclinaste en el momento que el cliente salía por la puerta. Diste un suspiro de satisfacción cuando al fin estuviste sola en el lugar; bueno, no completamente, sólo en el recibidor, a la entrada del café. Atender a los clientes era tu trabajo, así que siempre estabas ahí para recibirlos o despedirlos, porque sentías que les podías pasar un poco de tu buen humor de todos los días, o al menos el que intentabas tener.

— ¿Ya se fueron los clientes? —preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ti, por lo que volteaste para mirar a la persona.

— Sí —respondiste con una sonrisa—. Es bastante satisfactorio cuando se van con alegría en el rostro.

El joven frente a ti te correspondió el gesto. ¿Quién era? Su nombre era Ethan, uno de los cocineros de Rose Rouge, con el que te llevabas de maravilla desde hace mucho tiempo; eran amigos de la infancia. Se había vuelto cocinero probablemente por estar casi siempre en el café junto contigo, ya que tu abuelo solía enseñarles la manera de hacer sus postres entre otras cosas.

— Algún día me cansaré de tanta felicidad tuya, ¿sabes? —bromeó el muchacho, volteando de nuevo y así volver a la cocina a seguir trabajando.

Reíste por su comentario pero él ya estaba demasiado lejos como para responderle. Te quedaste ahí de pie, cuando, sin pensarlo, tu vista se dirigió hacia el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes. Le miraste atentamente dándote cuenta que eran más o menos las tres de la tarde.

_— Me pregunto si hoy vendrá también… —_Cuando te descubriste pensando eso, no pudiste evitar que una expresión agradable te adornara el rostro.

No podías creer que de nuevo estuvieras pensando en él, pensando en Garry, el chico de cabello morado que apenas unas semanas atrás habías conocido. ¿Qué te sucedía? Desde que comenzó a ir todos los días al café tenías la esperanza de que en cualquier momento entrara por la puerta. Quizás fuera una ridiculez. Aún así, era lo que sentías.

Justo cuando empezaste a sentirte más acalorada, escuchaste la puerta del local abrirse lentamente. Respiraste profundamente, preparándote para atender otro cliente común cuando, al mirar quien era, te quedaste por un instante con la mente en blanco.

— Ho-Hola.

Era Garry. Él te saludó alzando levemente una de sus manos, evitando tu mirada. Parpadeaste varias veces, sorprendida que apareciera al mismo tiempo que estabas pensando en él; te pareció increíble. Comenzaste a reír por tu ocurrencia, dejando al pelimorado algo confundido, pero aún así, se acercó a ti con una sonrisa.

— Hola, Garry —saludaste con alegría, dejando de reír y correspondiendo su gesto—. Bienvenido otra vez.

— Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces escuché eso en estas últimas semanas —comentó él, relajándose un poco, ya que se veía algo nervioso al principio.

Volviste a reír, aunque un poco menos que antes. Después de eso, diste un paso a un lado, dejándolo pasar hacia el área de las mesas. Garry caminó tranquilamente hacia una de ellas, sentándose en una que estaba junto a la ventana. Se podría decir que era la misma de siempre, pensaste que tal vez él se inspiraba más para escribir viendo el paisaje, por eso siempre procurabas que esa parte estuviera limpia todos los días.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a ordenar hoy? —preguntaste amablemente, acercándote hasta donde se encontraba.

— Pues…

— ¿Lo de siempre? —casi interrumpiste sonriendo, sólo no siendo así porque él se había detenido unos segundos.

— V-Veo que ya me conoces muy bien en eso —rió el pelimorado, posando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, asentándola luego en la mesa.

— ¡Entonces lo traeré enseguida! —exclamaste con alegría, y una extraña emoción, a lo que él sólo asintió.

Caminaste rápidamente hasta el recibidor, pasando a la señorita cajera, la cual te miró con extrañez. Bueno, todos te conocían por ser alegre y feliz, pero últimamente lo estabas cada vez más. Te dirigiste a la cocina, sonriendo ampliamente. Al ver a Ethan a lo lejos, le llamaste con un simple _hey_, para luego acercarte y poder hablarle mejor.

— Pero, ¿qué mosquito te picó? —Tu amigo te miró, igual de extrañado que la cajera—. Comienzo a pensar que la felicidad puede ser una enfermedad.

— ¡Deja de bromear! —contestaste con un leve puchero, aunque se desvaneció velozmente al seguir hablando—. Una orden de macaroons, por favor. Ah, y un mocaccino.

— ¿De nuevo?

— No te quejes y hazlo.

Ethan dio un suspiro, dando a entender que no había otra opción. Te sentiste feliz, sí, otra vez. Aunque hubiera sido una simple broma de su parte, empezabas a pensar que quizás tu amigo tuviera razón. Bajaste la mirada, sacando cuentas para saber desde hace cuánto empezó ese comportamiento tuyo; entonces, el rostro de Garry apareció en tu mente. No entendías, ¿por qué en ese momento?

— Por cierto —el castaño, Ethan, interrumpió tus pensamientos—, ¿hoy también vino el chico de cabello raro?

— No tiene cabello raro —defendiste al pelimorado sin darte cuenta, aunque cambiaste rápido el tema para que no se diera cuenta—; y sí, hoy también está aquí.

— Mmm. Es curioso.

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa al notar el tono extraño que usó. Levantaste la cabeza y volteaste para mirarle, pero te fijaste que ya estaba ocupando preparando lo que le habías pedido. Te sentiste aliviada por eso, aunque seguramente comenzaba a suponer cosas raras. Sin decir algo más, diste media vuelta y te dirigiste hacia la puerta de la cocina, dispuesta a regresar al recibidor.

— I-Iré a seguir trabajando en lo mío —avisaste.

Mientras caminabas hacia la sección de mesas, tu cabeza sólo estaba llena de esos pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que te pasaba? Tu corazón había dado un vuelco en el momento que Ethan mencionó a Garry. Además, estaba ese tono raro que usó, ¿qué estaba pasando por la mente de tu tonto amigo? ¿Y qué sucedía con tu propia mente?

Desde lejos pudiste observar al pelimorado hacer algo con un cuaderno. Parecía estar dibujando. Sonreíste y te le acercaste lentamente, teniendo cuidado para no sorprenderlo ni distraerlo, pues se le notaba bastante concentrado. Cuando estuviste junto a él, no se dio cuenta, así que permaneciste así unos segundos antes de hablar.

— ¿Estás dibujando? —preguntaste con curiosidad.

— ¡Aah! —exclamó Garry, sorprendido de tu _repentina_ aparición de la que él no se había fijado— S-s-sí, justo eso —respondió luego, calmándose poco a poco.

Sin molestarte en preguntarle, te sentaste en el asiento frente a él, del otro lado de la mesa. Parecía ya un hábito el hacer eso, porque al final, si no había clientes que atender, te la pasabas ahí hasta que él se fuera. Observaste su cuaderno por unos segundos, mientras que él parecía avergonzado de que lo miraras, como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que recién dibujó.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Al parecer, tu pregunta le tomó un poco por sorpresa, pues se quedó como estático unos instantes hasta que al fin se movió nerviosamente. Soltó una risa leve y algo temblorosa, evitando tu mirada; vaya, eso era algo que hacía bastante. Esperaste pacientemente su respuesta, la cual estaba pensándola mucho, y parecía estar en verdad nervioso.

— E-Está bien —te contestó finalmente, a lo que no pudiste reprimir una expresión emocionada—. Pero no te burles.

Negaste con la cabeza, entonces Garry te pasó la libreta que tenía. Parpadeaste varias veces al poder ver en lo que estaba trabajando; era un hermoso paisaje rodeado de flores, como un bello jardín, y en el centro… en el centro estabas tú. De un momento a otro sentiste la cara acalorada, era tan raro, además que sentiste a tu corazón latir más fuerte.

— Me… ¿me dibujaste? —inquiriste con pena, sin poder apartar los ojos del hermoso cuadro que estaba en la página. El pelimorado simplemente asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzado— E-Es increíble. ¡Tienes un gran talento!

— No es para tanto…

— Pero lo es—dijiste rápido, con una gran sonrisa en tus labios—. Eres escritor y además dibujas perfecto, sin duda eres un gran partido.

Silencio. Parecía como si las mentes de ambos se hubieran sincronizado, porque se quedaron completamente quietos. Fue ahí cuanto te diste cuenta de lo que habías dicho. ¿Qué rayos te pasaba? No tendría que darte vergüenza, siempre bromeabas así con las personas. Entonces, ¿por qué sentiste ganas de tapar tu rostro? Aunque Garry se veía con la misma expresión que tú.

— G… ¿gracias? —agradeció el pelimorado de una forma rara, inseguro, al mismo tiempo que sonrojado, eso pudiste notar.

No sabías qué contestar a eso, aún seguías con bastante pena. Tu mente rápido pensó en algo para que pudieras salir de esa situación.

— Y-Yo… —comenzaste nerviosa, cambiando luego tu rostro a uno decidido para que no se notara— veré si ya está listo tu pedido.

Una risa leve escapó de tus labios antes que te alejaras hacia la cocina. La cajera te miró nuevamente al pasar por el recibidor, sorprendiéndose de lo veloz que eras para cambiar tus expresiones. Simplemente caminaste hasta donde Ethan se encontraba, en el preciso instante que servía los macaroons en un plato.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó el castaño, mirándote atentamente— ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja?

— ¡N-Nada! —Contestaste, tartamudeando un poco— ¡Entonces ya está listo todo! Lo llevaré.

— Espera…

— ¡Tengo prisa!

Vaya. Ni siquiera yendo a la cocina podías escapar de situaciones extrañas. Estabas segura que Ethan iba a preguntarte algo raro, se iba a burlar de ti. Por eso mismo decidiste olvidar todo lo que recién ocurrió y concentrarte en tu trabajo. Tomaste una charola, para luego poner ahí el plato y la taza con el mocaccino, que igual estaba listo. Saliste sin decir algo más, pero probablemente el castaño se dio cuenta de que en realidad estabas huyendo de las preguntas.

Mientras volvías donde estaba Garry, mentalmente borrabas lo sucedido, preparándote para ofrecerle una de tus mejores sonrisas y atenderlo adecuadamente. Llegaste, asentando el plato y la taza con mocaccino sobre la mesa, junto a él. El pelimorado alzó la mirada un poco perdido, a lo que hiciste lo planeado: sonreír.

— Aquí tienes.

Garry asintió con la cabeza, como señal de comprensión. Regresaste a tu lugar de siempre, sentada frente a él, no sin antes revisar que no hubiera otro cliente. Te quedaste así por varios minutos en los que observaste al pelimorado probar los macaroons, con bastante alegría luego de hacerlo. Pasó el tiempo hasta que finalmente habló.

— Estaba pensando… —empezó el muchacho, concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo— ¿te gustan las exhibiciones de arte?

— ¿Eh? —Su pregunta te llegó de sorpresa, no esperabas algo como eso— Pues nunca he ido a alguna.

— Oh, ya veo —Hubieras jurado que el chico se armó de todo el valor para preguntarte.

— Pero, ¿sabes? —Continuaste, esperando que cambiara la expresión resignada que acababa de tomar— Me encantaría visitar alguna.

— ¿De verdad? —Inquirió, un poco más animado, para luego seguir— Dentro de poco tiempo habrá una, de un artista no tan conocido, pero los que saben de él dicen que es muy bueno.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Cuestionaste algo curiosa por eso; te pareció interesante que no fuera tan conocido, ya que te agradaba ver cosas nuevas.

— Guertena —respondió el pelimorado, con una leve sonrisa.

Te quedaste pensativa. Por alguna razón, ese nombre se te hacía familiar, sabías que le habías escuchado de algo. No estabas muy segura, así que lo dejaste pasar. Le correspondiste a Garry la sonrisa, pero en un grado mayor que él.

— Suena muy interesante —comentaste, notando al muchacho sonreír más ampliamente.

— ¿T-Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el vuelco en tu corazón. La manera en que Garry se apenaba te empezaba a parecer linda. ¿Qué significaba? Aunque, ¿realmente no lo sabías? ¿O sólo pretendías ignorarlo? Pero te sentías tan rara que por ahora decidiste ocultar ese tipo de sentimientos, en lo más profundo.

— ¿Cuándo es? —Preguntaste animada, teniendo la esperanza de poder ir con él.

— El domingo de la próxima semana.

Oh. Justamente tenía que ser ese día. La sonrisa que antes adornaba tu rostro se esfumó, después frunciste el ceño. No podrías ir, de verdad que no podías ese día. Garry pareció notar tu cambio de expresión, así que se quedó en silencio esperando tu respuesta, aunque se veía que quizás sospechaba lo que estabas pensando.

— Ese día no puedo —Un suspiro escapó de tu boca, mientras cerraste los ojos, resignada—. Los domingos son los días en que hacemos limpieza del café, por eso no abrimos y todo el día estamos ocupados arreglando aquí.

— Oh.

Cuando abriste los ojos y miraste de nuevo a Garry, claramente se notaba su decepción. Te sentiste mal, no podías creer que lo estuvieras rechazando así. ¡Ojalá hubieras tenido ese día completamente libre! O igual que la exhibición fuera otro día. No querías que el pelimorado siguiera así, por lo que, aspiraste hondo y pusiste la expresión más alegre que pudiste.

— ¡Pero invítame la próxima vez! —exclamaste con decisión, logrando que Garry te mirara atentamente— ¡Me aseguraré de ir a la siguiente!

El muchacho te sonrió de nuevo, lo que agradeciste enormemente. Esta vez, su sonrisa se notaba agradable, pero tranquila, con las facciones suaves. Era como si estuviera viendo algo muy tierno, o al menos recordabas que eso era lo que tú hacías. Algo de nerviosismo te invadió, así que bajaste un poco la mirada.

— Entonces también me aseguraré de invitarte.

**xxx**

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y ya era hora de que Garry se fuera. Se quedó de pie frente a ti en la entrada del café, hablando de algunas cosas antes de irse. No podías creer lo rápido que pasaban las horas cuando él estaba junto a ti, era como si te perdieras y se te olvidara tu alrededor. Cada vez te sentías más tonta por eso.

— Ten cuidado al volver, Garry —hablaste con ternura, mirando como él abría la puerta para poder salir.

— Claro, tú también, (Nombre) —te respondió de la misma manera.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero entonces lo llamaste. Tenías que asegurarte de decirle algo antes que se fuera. Sabías que aún faltaba una semana para la exhibición a la que él iría, pero quizás era buen momento para comenzar a decírselo. Te acercaste un poco al pelimorado, con las cejas un poco juntas, como si estuvieras concentrada en algo.

— Tendrás que volver y contarme qué tal estuvo la galería —ordenaste suavemente, casi como de broma, aunque sí hablabas en serio.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Rió Garry, alegremente— Pero, todavía faltan muchos días para eso, (Nombre).

— Lo sé —dijiste, cambiando tu expresión a una tranquila—. Sólo quería asegurarme.

Después de eso, se despidieron definitivamente por unas cuantas horas, ya que sabías que él volvería al día siguiente. Le observaste mientras salía y se iba alejando de Rose Rouge.

Sí, sin duda, volvería.

.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado x3. Ahora iré con los reviews, muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron x3 También los favoritos y seguidores.**

**Por cierto, la historia no diré días exactos en los cual estará la continuación, no sé cuánto tardaré escribiendo y si tendré inspiración. Pero prometo que intentaré subirlos lo más pronto posible.**

**misachiiXD****: Muchísimas gracias por comentar, lo seguiré sin duda x3.**

**Shadechu Nightray****: Wow, de verdad que tu review me ha sorprendido por lo largo, pero eso me encantó, muchas gracias xD. Contestaré todo lo que me dijiste.**

**_Primero:_ Sí, definitivamente fue una pena porque sentía que estaba bastante bien... aparte tenía la trama original de Ib. Pero bueno, no hay que deprimirse por eso y seguir adelante uvu.**

**_Segundo:_ Haha, yo también amo el GarryxIb (aunque con una Ib mayor), pero igual amo los reader-insert y por eso quise hacer uno con Garry, que casi no hay. Sólo he leído uno en inglés y me pareció bueno, por lo que decidí hacer uno mío.**

**_Tercero:_ La verdad es que no me gustaría cambiar eso xD En los fics con Reader-chan en inglés me he acostumbrado a verlo así. A la lectora la ponen simplemente con (Name) o guiones bajos _ para que ahí ella pueda insertar su nombre o lo que sea que te pida en el paréntesis según seas. Siento que si le pongo nombre perdería el "toque" de Reader-insert. Porque a mí, en lo personal, no me gusta mucho leer reader-inserts con una chica que ya tiene nombre... porque ya no serías tú, sería el OC del Autor xD Bueno, sigo siendo yo quien decide la personalidad, pero al menos con el nombre puedes decidir que sea el tuyo, o tu color de cabello, etc. Así que, creo que lo seguiré así, aunque cambié el método de escritura.**

**_Cuarto:_ Pues he pensado en cambiarle el título más adelante, mientras la trama avance más. Lamentablemente no creo poder abrir otra publicación, ya que según no está permitido poner capítulos separados, como si fueran historias diferentes. Y pues, aunque sea una 'secuela', sigue siendo la misma historia x3 Por eso lo continuaré aquí, pero pensaré bien en cambiar el título y quizás el summary, como dije arriba.**

**_Quinto:_ Pues aunque no lo creas, ya tengo planeado alguien para Ib x3. Tampoco me gustaría dejarla sola porque ella es una niña muy linda 83. Aunque, a decir verdad, desde el principio planeaba que no se quedara sola x3.**

**Muchas gracias por tu largo review, en serio que me han encantado tus comentarios 83 Espero sigas con esta historia, y comentando también.**

**Nanami Umbreon: ¡Muchas gracias! Claro que continuaré x3 Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo los siguientes.**

**Ya hasta aquí llega... ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**OCs presentándose, cosas extrañas comenzando...**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**...**

**El juego Ib y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a kouri. Todos los derechos reservados para esta persona. Oh, y la lectora pertenece a sí misma (Reader).**

**...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**(Nombre)= **Cambia esto por tu nombre.  
**(Apellido)=** Cambia esto por tu apellido.

* * *

.

**Una vez más**  
Capítulo 3

_Garry X Reader_

.

* * *

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde que Garry te habló sobre la nueva exhibición que llegaría a la ciudad. Recordaste lo entusiasmado que estaba cuando te preguntó si querías ir, y que, lamentablemente, no habías podido. Aún te sentías algo mal por eso, pero esperabas ansiosamente a que él te contara sobre lo que había visto y aprendido, si se había inspirado, entre otras cosas.

El problema era que Garry no había aparecido una semana entera.

Así era, habían pasado ya siete días desde que fue a la galería, ¿por qué no volvió al café desde ese tiempo? Se te hizo raro, todos los días le esperabas ansiosamente, querías verlo y hablarle. Aunque hubieran sido unos pocos días para algunas personas, para ti eran muchos; él solía ir siempre, ¿por qué faltaba esta vez? ¿Qué le sucedía? Comenzaba a preocuparte, porque era muy raro.

Ese día estabas en el recibidor, aún con la esperanza de que el pelimorado apareciera. Mirabas al reloj de vez en cuando, e incluso atendiste a un par de clientes que entraron, aunque se fueron rápido. Y seguía sin haber señal de él, la persona que con tanto anhelo esperabas. Por un momento pensaste que quizás se había olvidado de ti, o que tal vez estuviera ocupado en cosas más importantes. Pero incluso así, sabías que él iría a verte, él te prometió que iría a platicar contigo sobre ese pintor llamado Guertena.

Estabas a punto de tirar la toalla y resignarte a que él no llegaría, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto. Alzaste la mirada, decepcionada, pero la expresión de tu rostro cambió en el momento en que viste a Garry frente a ti. ¿Era cierto? ¿Estaba ahí? Realmente deseabas que tu mente no te estuviera jugando bromas.

— Hola, (Nombre).

Te acercaste rápido hacia él, notándose claramente la sorpresa que tenías. Te quedaste ahí de pie, frente a frente, parpadeando unas cuantas veces. Él se veía algo nervioso por tu fija mirada, pero no apartaba sus ojos de los tuyos. Finalmente, Garry estaba ahí. Sin pensarlo mucho, sonreíste aliviada, yendo hacia él y dándole un abrazo.

— ¡Garry! —exclamaste con alegría, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo— ¡Por fin regresaste! ¡Te estuve esperando!

El pelimorado se puso algo tenso entre tus brazos. No te importó demasiado, tenías que expresar todas tus emociones con esa acción, en verdad fue como una eternidad para ti. Unos segundos después te separaste de él, para poder verlo, y notaste un gran color carmín en sus mejillas. Reíste levemente, lográndolo calmar un poco, o eso creíste porque al final él rió contigo.

— Lo siento mucho, yo… —habló algo nervioso el muchacho, desviando tu mirada— No me animé a salir de casa hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionaste con curiosidad y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Para que eso pasara, debió ser algo no tan bueno, ¿cierto?

— Es una larga historia.

Ambos decidieron sentarse en donde siempre para poder hablar mejor. Garry se notaba extraño, veía a su alrededor constantemente, como si buscara algo, o como si en cualquier momento alguien pudiera estar detrás de él. Frunciste el ceño ante sus acciones, sin duda estaba mucho menos relajado que las veces anteriores que fue al café. Ibas a tener que escucharlo atentamente e intentar ayudarlo de alguna forma. Cuando ya estuvieron cómodos en sus asientos, decidiste preguntar.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la exhibición de Guertena? —Preguntaste con una leve sonrisa— Supongo que viniste para contarme, ¿verdad?

—Guertena… —El pelimorado puso una cara de frustración al mencionar ese nombre, lo cual no entendiste.

Fue cuando él decidió contarte sobre su gran aventura en la galería. Al principio parecía dudar de si hablarte de eso o no, ya que quizás pensó que no le creerías. A pesar de eso, te contó sobre todo lo que había pasado. Sobre cómo él de pronto se había encontrado en un lugar extraño, con pinturas que le perseguían, sobre rosas que con sus pétalos contaban su vida. Te habló sobre que estuvo a punto de morir a causa de una dama de azul, que no era más que un simple cuadro.

— Entonces fue que conocí a Ib —Garry había estado hablando por ya un largo rato, explicándote todo—. Fue la que me salvó de esa mujer extraña.

— ¿Ib? —repetiste el nombre con curiosidad.

— Sí, una niña que conocí, muy valiente —te contestó él, mientras que tú notaste que sus facciones se suavizaron al mencionarla.

Entonces te habló sobre ella. Una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos. Te contó que ella portaba una rosa roja, que justo le había recordado al café donde trabajabas. Fue por eso que le habló de los macaroons, le prometió que la llevaría a comerlos. Pasó un poco de ese tema y también te habló sobre Mary, otra niña que encontró, resultando ser una pintura. Definitivamente, te dijo de todo con detalle, hasta que llegó a la parte final, cuando lograron salir y se tuvo que separar de Ib, porque ella tenía que ir con sus padres, ya que apenas era una niña de nueve años.

— Estaba pensando en si podría traer a Ib aquí en unos días —comentó Garry con una sonrisa; sin duda, se había tranquilizado bastante al tocar el tema de la niña, lo que viste bastante tierno de su parte—. Me encantaría que probara los macaroons.

— Claro que puedes traerla, Garry —hablaste alegremente, un poco más entusiasmada que antes, al ver al pelimorado más feliz de cómo había llegado—. Me gustaría mucho el conocerla.

— Entonces está decidido —dijo él al final— Le diré que me acompañe en un par de días, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Claro!

Asentiste con la cabeza, contando mentalmente el tiempo que faltaba para eso. Por lo que te dijo Garry, podías decir que la niña era ya algo madura para su edad. Te sentiste emocionada, así que dejaste salir un suspiro alegre. Sin duda, tenías que hacerle probar a la pequeña el macaroon de red velvet que tanto te gustaba, como lo habías hecho con el pelimorado cuando lo conociste. ¡Le encantaría!

De pronto, alzaste la mirada para ver al chico de nuevo, dándote cuenta que te miraba fijamente. Le devolviste la mirada, un poco sorprendida por eso. Se estuvieron viendo por unos cuantos segundos, en los que permanecieron bastante quietos. Estabas a punto de hablar, pero él te interrumpió rápidamente.

— (Nombre), ¿de verdad crees todo lo que te dije? —te cuestionó el pelimorado, notándose preocupado.

Ese tipo de pregunta no la esperabas; ¿acaso Garry estaba dudando de ti? Bajaste la mirada, perdiéndote en la textura de la mesa por unos instantes antes de volver a mirarlo con unos ojos decididos.

— Por supuesto —respondiste finalmente, seria al principio, pero al final sonriéndole tiernamente—. ¿Por qué habría de dudar de ti, Garry? No tienes ni una razón para mentirme.

Y esa era la verdad, así te sentías. Confiabas bastante en él como para decir que le creerías lo que te dijera, porque habías notado el tipo de persona que era, y definitivamente no se veía como la clase de la que mentía. Admitiste mentalmente que al principio notaste raro todo lo que te contaba, pero, al ver el miedo en su rostro al hablar de las esculturas, al hablar de las pinturas que se salían de su cuadro y lo perseguían, te diste cuenta que estaba siendo realmente sincero. Esa clase de expresión de intenso terror no se podía fingir tan fácilmente.

— Muchas gracias —agradeció el pelimorado, visiblemente aliviado de tu respuesta—. Ah, es verdad —dijo de pronto, recordando algo en ese momento—. Antes que pasara todo ese problema, tomé esto de la galería para ti, (Nombre).

Garry te tendió un folleto que sacó de su bolsillo, el cual tomaste enseguida para poder verlo. Era sobre Guertena y sus obras, se mostraban todos los nombres de las que habían estado en la exhibición, con una breve descripción de las más importantes. Entonces te imaginaste todos los cuadros y esculturas que él había tenido que pasar para salir de ese lugar horrible del cual estaba hablando antes.

— Gracias —sonreíste sinceramente al muchacho—. Seguro que fue bastante problemático para ti traerme esto después de tu experiencia.

— N-No te preocupes por eso —te contestó, nervioso, logrando que el color carmín volviera a su rostro.

Sólo esperabas que toda esa situación de la galería no le hubiera dejado traumas de por vida. Imaginabas que toda esa semana que no fue al café estuvo bastante mal; hubieras deseado poder estar con él en esos momentos, pero no lo supiste hasta ahora. Probablemente no había escrito o dibujado algo gracias a eso.

— Bueno, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? —preguntaste amablemente. Tal vez unos macaroons lograrían subirle más el ánimo; el pelimorado estuvo a punto de responderte, cuando se escuchó a la puerta del café abrirse.

— Mejor atiende a ese cliente primero, ya luego te pediré algo —dijo él tranquilamente, como si no fuera problema.

Le miraste con resignación, entendiendo que lo hacía para no molestarte en tu trabajo. Asentiste con la cabeza, levantándote de la mesa con el folleto en la mano y yendo a ver a la persona que acababa de entrar a Rose Rouge. De todas maneras, Garry se quedaba ahí hasta bastante tarde, ya tendrían tiempo de seguir platicando, y entonces podrías servirle los macaroons y el mocaccino que siempre pedía.

Cuando llegaste al recibidor, pudiste ver a un hombre que tal vez tenía entre veintiocho y treinta años, o al menos así te lo pareció a ti. Usaba lentes, y tenía el cabello negro; se podría considerar también como una persona atractiva. Pusiste tu mejor sonrisa, como siempre lo hacías con los clientes, para luego acercarte a él, dispuesta a atenderle.

— Muy buenas tardes —le hablaste con educación, poniendo un tono de voz sereno, pero al mismo tiempo alegre—. ¿Quiere una mesa o es algo para llevar?

— Así que este es el café Rose Rouge —El hombre no te respondió, simplemente habló para sí mismo—. ¿No te parece interesante, Solai?

— ¿Solai? —repetiste sin darte cuenta, confundida por sus palabras.

Un niño salió justo de detrás del pelinegro, con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su tierno rostro. Tenía los ojos grandes de color verde, y el cabello de un color marrón claro. Fácilmente le diste unos diez años. Te quedaste perpleja, ya que no lo habías visto antes, ¿estuvo todo el tiempo junto a ese hombre? Sacudiste tu cabeza mentalmente, tenías que concentrarte en atenderlos, no debías ser maleducada. Sonreíste nuevamente a ambos, intentando dejar la sorpresa atrás.

— ¿Desean algo? —preguntaste un poco más directa, pero sin dejar la amabilidad de siempre.

— No tiene porqué molestarse, joven señorita —te respondió el hombre pelinegro con una sonrisa educada, aunque te pareció algo extraña—. Sólo vinimos de visita, simple curiosidad.

— ¿Visita? ¿Curiosidad? —Te estabas confundiendo cada vez más.

— Así es —Con esas palabras tan simples que decía no ibas a comenzar a comprenderle—. Soy el dueño del nuevo café que abrirá cruzando la calle.

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa, nunca imaginando que algo así pasaría. Recordabas que hacía no mucho tiempo comenzaron a construir un nuevo local enfrente del café, pero no creíste que fuera a ser otro. Ni siquiera sabías que ya tenía dueño, ¿qué rayos pasaba? Te sentiste como completa ignorante. ¿Ethan lo sabía? Te preguntaste internamente, cuando una risa interrumpió tus pensamientos.

— Has puesto una cara bastante graciosa justo ahora, _amie*_ —se burló el pequeño niño dirigiéndose hacia ti, riéndose un poco.

— ¿Eh? —Lo que dijo que hizo volver un poco a la realidad— Discúlpenme.

— No se preocupe —te contestó el hombre, educadamente—. Creo que nosotros deberíamos decir eso por venir tan de pronto.

— No hay problema con eso —Negaste con la cabeza.

El pelinegro de pronto se fijó en lo que tenías en la mano, que era el folleto que antes te había dado Garry. Lo miró detenidamente durante segundos, en los que te pusiste algo nerviosa por la intensidad de sus ojos. El niño mientras tanto tenía su vista fijada en ti, pero te veía de una manera un tanto burlesca que comenzaba a molestarte. Claro que, nunca dirías todas esas cosas en voz alta.

— Veo que tiene buen gusto, _mademoiselle**_ —habló el hombre, casi interrumpiendo tus pensamientos de nuevo; sólo porque reaccionaste un poco antes no fue así—. ¿Le interesan las obras del señor Guertena?

— Ah, eso… —No supiste como contestarle, ya que, al parecer, siempre te tomaba por sorpresa— Es algo que me dio un amigo que fue a la exhibición de hace poco.

— Ya veo. Que interesante.

Sí, tu instinto te decía que esos dos tenían algo extraño. Las auras que los rodeaban eran algo sombrías, a pesar que el hombre pelinegro era muy educado contigo. Te sentías en constante presión en su presencia. Quizás estabas siendo muy paranoica y era sólo por el hecho de que él era el dueño del nuevo café, que sería la competencia del Rose Rouge.

— Mmh, creo que ya hemos visto suficiente aquí, _père***_ —El pequeño se veía algo impaciente—. Volvamos a casa, esto me aburre.

Sin decir algo más, el niño dio la media vuelta y salió del café. Frunciste el ceño ante eso, ¿cómo podía dejarlo salir el hombre, así como si nada? Podría ser peligroso que saliera, pero al pelinegro no pareció importarle. Pensaste que ese no era tu problema, así que decidiste olvidarlo, aunque internamente seguía preocupándote.

— Bueno, como escuchó, es momento que me vaya —dijo él, riéndose un poco; ¿era por la expresión de tu cara? ¿Se había dado cuenta de tu preocupación? —. Oh, y mi nombre es Henri Gautier. Fue un placer conocerla.

— Yo me llamo (Nombre) (Apellido), igualmente.

El hombre, Henri, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, en forma de despedida. Así de rápido como apareció en el recibidor se fue. Salió del café con tranquilidad, soltando elegancia por donde se le mirase. No pudiste evitar quedarte ahí hasta que se fue completamente, aún así quedándote quieta por instantes antes de decidirte a regresar con Garry.

Tu mente aún no procesaba bien lo recién ocurrido.

**xxx**

— ¡Por favor, no tardes tanto en volver!

— Claro que no, ¡lo prometo!

— No quiero tener que esperarte otra semana entera.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que el extraño hombre y el niño se fueron. Tu cabeza estuvo tan concentrada en esos dos que no pudiste hablar tan bien con Garry como hubieras querido. Y justo ahora se tenía que ir. Por eso mismo le recordaste muchas veces que debía regresar, al día siguiente, no quería que tardara tanto como la última vez. Porque aún sentía que tenían mucho de qué conversar.

— Prometo que volveré mañana —se rindió finalmente el pelimorado, diciéndote esas palabras con una sonrisa—. Así que, no pongas esa cara.

— Está bien, ya lo entiendo —Sonreíste finalmente, más tranquila; ya había dicho que mañana, no podía retractarse, ¿cierto?

— Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

— Ah, ¡y traeré a Ib después! —avisó Garry, expandiendo la leve sonrisa que tenía.

— Lo esperaré con ansias.

Te despediste con la mano mientras observabas al muchacho abrir la puerta del café y alejarse poco a poco. Diste un suspiro cuando estuviste ya sola en el recibidor. Fue un día bastante largo lleno de cosas extrañas. Primero lo que te dijo Garry sobre la galería, y después cuando conociste al hombre pelinegro y al niño. Algo te decía que ese tipo de cosas comenzarían a ocurrir a tu alrededor más seguido a partir de ahora.

No le diste más vueltas al asunto. Volteaste y comenzaste a caminar hacia la cocina, para revisar cómo le estaba yendo a Ethan. Estabas algo cansada, pero aún faltaba unos minutos para que cerraran el café, tenías que buscar una manera de pasar el tiempo. Al llegar a donde estaba tu amigo, alzaste una mano en forma de saludo, a lo que él simplemente movió la cabeza con la misma intención.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó el castaño con extrañez, la que tenía casi siempre que te miraba en condiciones parecidas— Te ves rara, más de lo habitual.

— Que gracioso —respondiste sin ganas, para luego dar un bostezo—. No es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada —Y entonces recordaste a Henri, el dueño del nuevo café que abriría dentro de poco—. Ethan, ¿conoces a Henri Gautier? —le cuestionaste de pronto, mirándole atentamente en busca de una respuesta en sus ojos.

— ¿Henri Gautier? —repitió tu amigo, pensativo. Durante unos segundos estuvo así hasta que habló de nuevo— Cierto, creo que he visto su nombre en el local de enfrente.

— Es un nuevo café que está abriendo, ¿no es así? —Aún sentías curiosidad por saber si Ethan conocía sobre eso.

— No estoy seguro —te respondió con serenidad, desviando su mirada al frente—. Aunque, creo que tu padre me habló de eso no hace mucho.

— Y como siempre lo escuchas atentamente —bromeaste con sarcasmo, a lo que el castaño simplemente rió alto.

— Pero será interesante tener competencia, ¿no crees? —opinó tu amigo, con una sonrisa de lado, como interesado.

— No sé si pienso lo mismo.

Porque tu instinto te decía lo contrario. Algo te hacía sentir que debías tener precaución con todo eso. Definitivamente, ibas a tener que hablar con Garry del tema, tal vez él te podría dar un consejo sobre tu preocupación hacia ese asunto. Quizás te diría que eran sólo imaginaciones tuyas. Sin duda, querías escuchar su opinión.

Diste un suspiro cansado y miraste al reloj de la cocina.

— Ya es hora de cerrar.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

_* = Significa "amiga", está en francés._  
_** = Significa "señorita", está en francés._  
_*** = Significa "padre", está en francés._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Como ven, se presentaron dos OCs nuevos, que serán muy importantes en el transcurso de la historia. Me pregunto si sospecharán lo que se traen... Pero eso se descubrirá poco a poco, sólo tendrán que seguir leyendo la historia 83**

**También, Ib vendrá pronto. En lo personal, estoy ansiosa por eso x3.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Ojalá que continúen escribiéndome sus opiniones. Los contestaré enseguida ^^.**

**.**

**Shadechu Nightray****: ¡Wow! ¡Muchísimas gracias por otro review largo! Me entretengo bastante leyéndote xD LOL lo de Reader-chan lo saqué justo de otro reader-insert de otra serie, al cual amo con todo mi corazón x3 Lo del título y summary estoy pensando cambiarlo porque creo que la historia se profundizará mientras vaya avanzando, pero tengo que pensarlo bien para que sea uno interesante... Sobre lo siguiente, claro que pienso poner momentos GarrIb(?), aunque sean simplemente tiernos y adorables como hermandad, pero los habrá, aunque creo que Reader-chan por su parte se llevará muy bien con Ib. Y sí, también pensé a alguien para Mary, creo que incluso comienzo a imaginarme su final xD ya se verá luego~ y como dices, igual habrá otro villano, peeero, como imaginas, eso se descubrirá también luego 83 Y pues sobre Ethan... eso aún está por decidirse, y por verse(?) Vaya, me siento como las mangakas crueles que dejan todo en suspenso xD Pero me gustará ver las reacciones de todos cuando se descubra todo eso~ En fin, muchas gracias por comentar, de nuevo 83 ¡espero seguir leyéndote por aquí!**

**Nanami Umbreon: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Como lees, ya pasó lo de Guertena, y al parecer dejó un pequeño trauma en el pobre y lindo Garry~. Sobre Ethan, él... te puedo decir que sí es atractivo, ¿para qué mentir? xD Aunque tú puedes imaginarlo como más te parezca. Espero que continúes leyendo y dejando reviews ^^.**

**Yuya kinomoto****: ¡Gracias! La seguiré con ganas x3 espero sigas leyendo esta historia ^^.**

**.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo de mi parte en este capítulo 83 Espero que les haya gustado, ¡hasta el siguiente!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¿Quién dijo que era demasiado tarde para otra presentación?**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**...**

**El juego Ib y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a kouri. Todos los derechos reservados para esta persona. Oh, y la lectora pertenece a sí misma (Reader).**

**...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**(Nombre)= **Cambia esto por tu nombre.

* * *

.

**Una vez más**  
Capítulo 4

_Garry X Reader_

.

* * *

Te encontrabas limpiando la gran ventana del café que daba hacia la calle. Lo hacías por dentro, porque la parte de afuera le tocaba limpiarla a Ethan. No era tu día de limpieza, pero quisiste arreglarla un poco. Últimamente te preocupabas más por limpiar todo el lugar alrededor de la mesa donde siempre te sentabas a platicar con Garry. Tal vez era algo tonto, aún así, te gustaba que él tuviera una estancia agradable.

Estabas bastante concentrada, pasándole una y otra vez el trapo que utilizabas en ese momento. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba tu rostro, quizás porque sabías que tu amigo, el pelimorado, entraría en cualquier momento. Por esa razón muchas veces te apresurabas para que todo estuviera bien cuando él llegara. No querías tener la pena de limpiar mientras él estuviera.

De pronto, te sentiste observada. Parpadeaste unas cuantas veces, confundida por esa sensación, hasta que bajaste la mirada. Te encontraste con unos ojos marrones viéndote intensamente del otro lado del vidrio. Diste un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa, no esperabas encontrarte algo así en ese preciso instante. Luego de calmarte un poco, pudiste ver que se trataba de un pequeño niño, que rondaba los ocho años. Su edad la sabías bien, porque lo ya lo conocías.

— ¿Olivier? —preguntaste, aunque luego te diste cuenta que probablemente el pequeño no te escuchó, ya que tu voz no atravesaría el cristal.

Él te seguía viendo intensamente, como si te quisiera decir algo con sus ojos. Sonreíste ampliamente, haciéndole unas cuantas señas con una mano, mientras que con la otra señalabas hacia el lugar donde estaba la entrada del café. Olivier no expresó nada, simplemente se alejó de la ventana. Unos segundos más tarde, escuchaste la puerta del local abrirse, así que fuiste hasta ahí rápidamente para recibirlo.

— ¡Hola, Olivier! —Saludaste con alegría— ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?

— No es como si hubiera querido venir —El niño hablaba con un tono algo cortante; no te importó, ya sabías que él era así.

— Pero estás aquí —respondiste, mirándole amablemente—. Así que, ¿quieres algo de comer?

El pequeño castaño no te contestó de nuevo. Caminó tranquilamente hasta una de las mesas, un tanto apartada de la que siempre ocupabas, pero podían verse perfectamente desde ahí. Se sentó, mientras tú avanzabas para poder estar junto a él. Olivier miraba al frente, con una expresión seria; pensaste que lo mejor sería sentarte frente a él para ver las razones de por qué estaba ahí. Recordabas que iba de vez en cuando por pasteles, los cuales tú invitabas, él no tenía que pagar. Era tu pequeño amigo.

— ¿Me vas a decir por qué viniste? —cuestionaste con suavidad, sin presionarlo o algo parecido. Al final si no quería, no tenía por qué decírtelo, eso lo sabías.

— Escuché —comenzó el pequeño, mirándote seriamente— que habría un nuevo café en la acera de enfrente —Te sorprendiste un poco cuando él te dijo eso, no esperabas que lo supiera—. Así que quise venir a ver qué tan terrible les estaba yendo a ustedes.

— ¿Te preocupaste por nuestro café? —No pudiste evitar el reír levemente por sus palabras; nunca decía lo que de verdad pensaba, siempre se escudaba tras una personalidad fría— Pero no hay por qué, estaremos bien, Olivier.

— ¡No vine por eso! ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que dije? —El castaño pareció enojarse un poco, aunque al mismo tiempo un sonrojo apareció en su rostro— Como sea, sólo tráeme un pastel. Por favor.

Asentiste, ampliando tu sonrisa mientras te incorporabas del asiento. Bueno, no harías esperar a tu pequeño amigo, así que rápidamente te dirigiste a la cocina, donde encontraste a Ethan trabajando, como siempre. Le encargaste lo que el niño había pedido, diciéndole precisamente que era para Olivier.

— No puede ser —Ethan dio un suspiro, entrecerrando los ojos—. Vino el pequeño grosero.

— Oye —le llamaste la atención con semblante algo serio—. Espero no digas cosas así frente a él.

— Sabes que no lo haría.

— No lo sé.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Ethan preparaba el pastel que le llevarías al pequeño que te esperaba en donde estaban las mesas. Ya lo tenía listo, así que sólo lo puso en un plato limpio y luego lo asentó en la mesa de acero inoxidable que utilizaban en la cocina. Sonreíste al ver el postre con una adorable decoración, para luego tomarlo y ponerlo en la bandeja que llevabas siempre, con la que atendías a los clientes.

— Muchas gracias —hablaste con un tono cantarino a tu amigo cocinero antes de salir de ahí.

Caminaste tranquilamente por todo el recibidor hasta finalmente llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Olivier. Antes que volvieras, estaba con la mirada baja, pero en cuanto te pusiste a su lado y comenzaste a acomodar el pastel junto con el té en la mesa, se te quedó viendo. Cuando terminaste, te sentaste de nuevo frente a él, esperando a que diera el primer bocado al dulce.

— Espero que te guste.

El niño no respondió algo, simplemente tomó el cubierto y con eso cortó un pedazo del postre. Así fue como comenzó a comer. Siempre que Olivier iba al café era algo silencioso, pero aún así te sentías acompañada estando junto a él. Era divertido ver a un pequeño hacerse pasar por fuerte, cuando en realidad era sensible por dentro. Pero eso jamás se lo dirías, ya que probablemente causaría un enojo de su parte junto a un sonrojo. Reíste mentalmente al pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Escuchaste al castaño preguntar con curiosidad, mientras acababa de tragarse un bocado.

— Ah, no es nada —contestaste con una sonrisa. Vaya, no te diste cuenta que en realidad habías reído en voz alta.

Ni pasaron un par de segundos cuando oíste la puerta de entrada abrirse. Tu rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa y emoción. Olivier no pasó por alto esto, pero sólo te miró levantarte e ir rápidamente hacia el recibidor. Estabas segura que tenía que ser Garry, ya se había tardado un poco más de lo usual en llegar. Que el pequeño fuera antes te distrajo un poco de eso, pero cuando escuchaste que alguien entró lo recordaste enseguida.

Y, efectivamente, al llegar al recibidor pudiste notar a un pelimorado sonreírte alegremente.

— Buen día, (Nombre).

— ¡Buen día, Garry! —exclamaste alegremente, ampliando más la sonrisa que tenías.

Después de los saludos, ambos fueron hacia la mesa de siempre. Dejaste que Garry se sentara primero para luego tú sentarte frente a él. No te habías olvidado de Olivier, así que te volteaste un poco en tu asiento para poder verlo en donde estaba, en una mesa a la que le dabas la espalda. Le sonreíste y le hiciste señas, dándole a entender que podía ir con ustedes. Aún así, el pequeño pareció ignorarte; siguió comiendo su pastel como si no hubieras hecho algo.

— ¿Quién es ese niño? —Preguntó Garry curiosamente, notando cómo te esforzabas un poco más para que Olivier te notara. Cuando no lo lograste, volviste a mirar al pelimorado.

— Es un amigo mío —Tus ojos se suavizaron un poco al hablar de él. En ese momento comprendiste a Garry cuando hablaba de su pequeña amiga, Ib—. Lo conocí hace ya bastante tiempo, y desde eso es que viene aquí de vez en cuando.

— Ya veo —El pelimorado asintió con la cabeza, pensando que sin duda eras una persona con un carácter agradable para los niños, no tenía por qué extrañarle eso—. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que lo conociste?

Tus ojos se suavizaron al recordar el día en que te topaste con Olivier.

— Está bien —respondiste, dejando que tu mente volviera al pasado—. No es una historia tan larga.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tu cerebro estaba perdido en el espacio, más precisamente, en ver el paisaje que se encontraba fuera del café. La ventana parecía más fría de lo normal; estaban en pleno invierno, pero ese día era mucho más intenso que los que habían tenido. Dejaste que tu mirada perdida se concentrara un poco más, la bajaste, mientras tus manos se dirigieron a tus hombros para masajearlos levemente y darles calor. Te encantaba el frío, aunque te entraba demasiado rápido._

_Estuviste a punto de voltear para seguir con lo tuyo, cuando un fuerte golpe contra el vidrio te sorprendió de inmediato. Alzaste la mirada con velocidad, notando como la espalda de un niño estaba contra la ventana, mientras que otros tres lo estaban empujando. Parecían estar gritando, demandando atención del niño al que molestaban._

_Sin pensarlo mucho, corriste hacia la puerta del café, sin siquiera tomar tu abrigo que dejaste en el recibidor antes. Saliste del local, yendo inmediatamente hacia los cuatro niños en los que te fijaste desde dentro. Al parecer, los tres que estaban alrededor del empujado se dieron cuenta que estaban en problemas, porque en cuanto te vieron, se echaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron en dirección contraria._

_— ¡Oigan! —Tu grito fue inútil, ya se habían escapado._

_Te detuviste junto al niño que dejaron atrás. Definitivamente, esos otros tres que se alejaron no se traían nada bueno con ese pequeño. Te preocupaste, así que te inclinaste para poder estar a su altura. Él tenía la mirada baja, como si estuviera aguantándose algo; acercaste una mano hacia adelante, queriéndote asegurar que se encontraba bien._

_— ¿Estás bien?_

_— ¡No me toques!_

_El niño de pronto te miró a los ojos y con su mano apartó la tuya de un palmazo. Te sorprendiste, no esperabas que el pequeño al que molestaban terminara por ser tan duro. Pensaste en que quizás era mejor dejarlo solo, pero cuando te diste cuenta de la mirada en sus ojos, lo notaste; en realidad estaba asustado. Sonreíste amablemente, para después incorporarte y tomarle la mano un poco a la fuerza._

_— Acompáñame —dijiste simplemente, mirando los ojos del pequeño castaño abrirse con sorpresa._

_Caminaste junto con él, jalándolo para guiarlo hasta dentro del café. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, pudiste sentir el calor del edificio; gracias a eso, temblaste un poco por el cambio repentino de temperatura, no había sido tan buena idea el salir sin tu abrigo. Cerraste los ojos durante unos segundos para recuperarte y seguir con tu plan para ayudar al pequeño, cuando de pronto sentiste algo suave caer alrededor de tus hombros._

_— Tonta, nunca olvides el abrigo al salir._

_— ¿Ethan?_

_Al abrir los ojos, notaste a tu amigo de la infancia frente a ti, mirándote con reproche. Dejaste salir una sonrisa resignada, asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta a su anterior regaño. Él sólo suspiró, luego miró al niño que llevabas con una mano. Se quedó así por instantes hasta que dio la media vuelta y regresó a la cocina. Sin duda, a veces sentías que Ethan se preocupaba de más por las cosas._

_Volteaste para ver al pequeño detrás de ti. No tenía expresión alguna, así que simplemente seguiste caminando hasta llegar a una de las mesas un tanto separadas de la ventana. Esperaste que se sentara, para luego sonreírle ampliamente; sólo se te quedó mirando._

_— ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? Será bueno con este clima tan frío —cuestionaste alegremente, intentando pasarle un poco al pequeño._

_— No tengo dinero —contestó él con la mirada baja._

_— No te preocupes por eso —hablaste rápidamente para que éste no se deprimiera, lo que pensabas que pasaría—. Yo te invito —El niño finalmente alzó su rostro, se quedó viéndote—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_— Olivier —respondió simplemente._

_— Mucho gusto, Olivier. Yo me llamo (Nombre) —te presentaste feliz, tranquila también, querías que estuviera en un ambiente agradable—. Bueno, te traeré ese chocolate que prometí._

_El castaño asintió con la cabeza, aún serio, pero en sus ojos se podía notar algo más de suavidad. Diste un suspiro al saber que finalmente dejaría el susto atrás._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

— Así fue.

Garry escuchó atentamente toda la historia que acababas de contar. Después de unos segundos, te sonrió alegremente, a lo cual no pudiste evitar corresponderle con el mismo gesto. Entonces le comentaste que desde eso, Olivier estuvo yendo varias veces al café, simplemente para algo de tomar, o incluso comer. Incluso llevó dinero, pero le decías que tú invitabas, porque era algo que te nacía.

— Eso es muy amable de tu parte, (Nombre) —te dijo Garry, aún con la sonrisa que le apareció en cuanto terminaste de contar la historia.

— Bueno —comenzaste, desviando un poco su feliz mirada—, no puedo evitarlo, siento que quiero ayudarlo de alguna forma.

— Vaya, lo mismo me pasa con Ib —El pelimorado bajó la mirada al recordar a su pequeña amiga—. Hablando de ella, la logré localizar al fin. Le conté sobre el café; dijo que pedirá permiso para venir mañana.

— ¿De verdad? —Te inclinaste hacia la mesa, emocionada por escuchar eso, pues desde que te habló de Ib, habías estado queriendo conocerla— ¡Qué emoción!

El pelimorado rió al verte tan contenta. Te sorprendiste por eso, logrando que un poco de calor llegara hasta tus mejillas. Por un momento, el pensamiento de que te gustaba verlo riendo pasó por tu mente. ¿Por qué sería? Insistías en que todo eso era raro, pero, ya no podías evitarlo, cuando te dabas cuenta ya era demasiado tarde como para olvidarlo.

— Hey, tienes la cara un poco tonta.

Esas palabras te hicieron salir de tus pensamientos. Volteaste rápidamente a un lado, notando así que Olivier ya se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa donde estabas tú y Garry. Al procesar lo que el niño dijo, abriste levemente la boca con sorpresa, pero rápidamente reíste para mejorar el humor.

— ¿E-En serio?

— O-Oye, eso no es muy amable… —casi interrumpió el pelimorado tus palabras, mirando al niño con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? —El castaño le lanzó una mirada feroz a tu amigo, logrando que éste tragara saliva—. Además, es la verdad.

— Olivier, no deberías hablarle así a un invitado —avisaste al pequeño, con una sonrisa algo torcida. Comenzabas a no saber cómo manejar la situación.

— Yo también soy un invitado —El niño tenía razón en eso, pensaste— Así que no pongas esa cara y tráeme otro té.

Dejaste salir un suspiro resignado de tus labios. No imaginaste que Olivier se pondría así justo cuando tu amigo pelimorado estaba de visita. Creíste que iba a ser un niño más tranquilo, pero en cuanto ganó confianza contigo se comenzó a portar de esa manera. No te importaba que te tratara así, comprendías que era su forma de enfrentar al mundo, pero te daba algo de nervios que fuera así frente a Garry.

— Muy bien, enseguida regreso.

Fuiste lo más rápido que pudiste a la cocina para pedir más té. Aprovechaste el momento para pedir también una orden de macaroons, sabiendo bien que Garry probablemente estaba ahí para comerlos. Sólo hiciste eso y sin decir más volviste hacia el lugar donde estaban las mesas, preocupada por haber dejado solos al pequeño castaño y a tu amigo pelimorado.

— _¡Shólo the sholthalé shi thú lo hashes brimerho*!_ —Escuchaste desde lejos palabras inentendibles para tus oídos. Parecía ser la voz de Garry la que habló.

Al llegar a donde estaban ambos, te diste cuenta que Olivier estaba pellizcando la mejilla del pelimorado, mientras que éste hacía lo mismo con la de Olivier. Te tapaste la boca con una mano, evitando así el reír, pues se te hizo completamente gracioso a pesar que no era buena idea que los dos estuvieran peleando apenas se conocieron.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Cuando escucharon tu voz, rápidamente se soltaron mutuamente. Voltearon para mirarte, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras señalaban con el dedo índice al otro.

— ¡Fue su culpa!

Sin duda, iba a ser una tarde larga. Y curiosa.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

_* = ¡Sólo te soltaré si tú lo haces primero!_

* * *

**Omigosh. Perdonen la tardanza de este capítulo.**

**Estuve algo ocupada con otros asuntos, por lo que no pude terminarlo hasta ahora QvQ... Además, está el heichou... el heichou me desconcentra... el heichou me mira con cara sexy y no podía inspirarme en otra cosa que en él TVT ****_(heichou = comandante, corporal... RIVAILLE, LEVI, de Shingeki no Kyojin_****). He estado tan traumada con él y lo amo tanto(?) que dejé un poco a nuestro amigo pelimorado QvQ Y aún sigo traumada con Rivaille, sólo que me inspiré al fin para terminar este fic con Garry.**

**Espero que les guste... aunque se podría decir que sólo fue un capítulo para presentar al nuevo OC, que también será importante por ahí, y un buen amigo de Garry(?), claro.**

**Ib llegará en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo TvT me inspiraré lo mejor posible para escribirle algo bonito... aunque el heichou me mire y me tiente tanto. Ah.**

**Ahora, a contestar los reviews.**

.

**Yuya kinomoto: ¡Aquí lo tienes! Muchas gracias por tu review 83**

**Shadechu Nightray****: Ohh, hola nuevamente... ¡Gracias por dejar otro review así! En serio me divierto con tus palabras 8'3. Y bueno, de donde saqué lo de "Reader-chan" justo fue de uno en inglés de Rivaille(Levi)xLectora QvQ (Shingeki no Kyojin). Sin duda es mi favorito hasta ahora, es tan lindo que me desconcentro un poco cuando lo leo, y me pierdo... me pierdo en el infinito LOL. Y claro que me vendrían bien sugerencias para nuevo título ;V; aunque faltaría ver más de la trama, quizás, porque puede que haya cosas medio inesperadas. ¡Pero puedes decirme de una vez con toda libertad! OMG compararme con Yana Toboso-sensei, demasiado u/v/u . Y bueno, la trama con los franceses raros seguirá avanzando y quizás no son lo que todos piensan al final... Eso está por verse(?) (Uy, suspenso de nuevo.) Te seguiré esperando en los siguientes reviews, muchas gracias de nuevo 83.**

**misachiiXD****: Muchas gracias ;V; siempre intento dar lo mejor. Gracias igual por tu review x3**

**Nanami Umbreon****: Hahaha, si Ethan es sexy para ti, yo feliz con eso 8'3. Y al parecer todos encuentras sospechosos a los franceses xD Falta ver qué tanto es cierto... ¡Gracias por tu review, y espero sigas leyendo!**

**Tenshibara****: Pues, es algo medio secreto la verdad de por qué fueron al restaurante con ese plan de "curiosidad". Pero eso se verá luego 83. Hahaha, yo igual me imaginé al pobre Garry de la misma manera en su cama QvQ después de todo, un trauma como ese no es fácil de pasar... ¡estuvo a punto de morir en ese lugar! Y pues, sí, saldrá en el futuro más cosas sobre Guertena que no se sabían, y no sólo de él... No te preocupes por el review sin nada xD muchas gracias por escribir uno, ¡espero sigas leyendo!**

**MikaelaGrandchester****: ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre intento hacer a Garry lo más dentro de su personaje como me es posible. Qué bueno que lo pude lograr para ti QvQ. Gracias por el review, espero continúes siguiendo la historia 83.**

.

**Y bueno, eso es todo 83. Gracias a las nuevas personitas que me dejaron review, me dan más ganas de escribir de esta manera ;V; Espero tener pronto el siguiente, esperando que el heichou no me desconcentre tanto de nuevo.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Es momento de que nuestra pequeña amiga castaña haga su aparición!**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**...**

**El juego Ib y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a kouri. Todos los derechos reservados para esta persona. Oh, y la lectora pertenece a sí misma (Reader).**

**...**

**Notas Importantes:**

**(Nombre)= **Cambia esto por tu nombre.

* * *

.

**Una vez más**  
Capítulo 5

_Garry X Reader_

.

* * *

Ese día justo habías salido para hacer el mandado y comprar nuevos ingredientes, los que servían para preparar la mayoría de los dulces. Ya estabas en el camino de regreso hacia el café, habiendo tardado aproximadamente una hora en tener todo en las bolsas que ahora cargabas. No era demasiado, por eso es que decidiste ir sola; Ethan se ofreció en acompañarte, pero le respondiste que él tenía que quedarse a seguir cocinando y haciendo sus deberes.

Y otra cosa importante por la que te apuraste en conseguir todo fue porque no faltaba mucho tiempo para que Garry llegara. Claro que, no llegaría solo esta vez, iría con Ib. Recordaste que desde que despertaste te sentiste emocionada al saber que al fin conocerías a la pequeña amiga del chico. Te había contado ya tanto sobre ella, que querías verla con tus propios ojos, y hablar de cosas de chicas, que seguro con el pelimorado no podía, no era lo mismo.

De nuevo te metiste tanto en tus pensamientos y emoción, que no te diste cuenta que finalmente llegaste hasta el café. Estabas algo perdida, y no fue hasta después de unos segundos de pie que notaste a tu amigo pelimorado frente a la puerta del lugar. Parpadeaste unas cuantas veces, procesando lo que pasaba, hasta que por fin entendiste. Caminaste rápidamente hacia él, con una amplia sonrisa, agitando levemente una mano en forma de saludo, lo más que pudiste a causa de la bolsa que llevabas.

— ¡Garry!

— Ah, (Nombre).

Sin que se lo pidieras, el pelimorado caminó hasta ti, siendo bastante veloz, para después ayudarte con la compra que traías. Sonreíste por ese gesto, de verdad era muy amable. Ambos caminaron entonces hasta la puerta del café, tú un poco avergonzada por hacer que Garry cargara eso, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de poder verlo también ese día. Aunque lo veías casi siempre, cada vez que aparecía frente a ti sentías una extraña alegría, que probablemente aún no entendieras tan bien. Después de todo, nunca te había pasado algo como eso.

Cuando alzaste un poco la mirada, notaste que justo donde antes viste al chico desde lejos se encontraba una niña castaña de pie, mirando cómo tranquilamente avanzaban tú y el pelimorado. Al principio pusiste una cara de sorpresa, luego ya comprendiste de quién se trataba; ¡era Ib! ¡Seguramente! Cuando estuviste justo frente a ella, te inclinaste levemente para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel.

— ¡Hola! —Saludaste lo más alegre que pudiste, dejando salir una gran sonrisa— Tú debes ser Ib, ¿cierto?

— Sí, soy Ib —respondió la pequeña educadamente, algo seria, aunque pudiste notar una muy leve sonrisa—. Encantada de conocerle, (Nombre).

— Ah, ¿sabes ya mi nombre? —cuestionaste divertida, ya que nunca esperaste que la niña te llamara por tu nombre la primera vez que se vieran.

— Sí —contestó algo simple, luego miró hacia el pelimorado—. Garry habla mucho de usted últimamente.

Definitivamente, fue un calor extraño lo que sentiste en la cara en ese momento. Vaya, claro que esperabas que él hablara de ti con la niña, pero no imaginaste que ella dijera "mucho". Volteaste lentamente hacia el aludido, dándote cuenta así que su rostro estaba de un color rosado fuerte. También te sentías nerviosa, aún así, no pudiste evitar el reír un poco por verlo así.

— ¡I-Ib! —Exclamó algo tenso— No cuentes esas cosas —dijo, para luego desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

Habiendo comenzado el día con nervios, los tres entraron finalmente al café. Les pediste a ambos que tomaran asiento, mientras tú te dirigiste a la cocina a llevar toda la compra. Garry se ofreció a ayudarte entonces, así que dejaste que lo hiciera, después de todo, no estaba tan lejos. Apenas llegaron juntos, Ethan te echó una mirada de "vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí", a la que respondiste con una fulminante. Realmente odiabas que te fastidiara en momentos así.

— Así que, ¿conseguiste todo lo necesario? —Te preguntó el chico castaño, con un tono raro, que preferiste ignorar.

— Claro, ¿no ves cuántas bolsas traigo? —Respondiste con un tono de ironía mientras señalabas con la mirada las cosas.

Al momento que tú asentaste las bolsas sobre una de las mesas de la cocina, el pelimorado te siguió e hizo lo mismo con las que él llevaba. A Ethan no pareció importarle mucho esta acción, pero se le quedó mirando a Garry con una mirada analítica, que notoriamente puso al segundo nervioso. Cuando te fijaste en eso, te aclaraste la garganta a propósito para que tu intimidante amigo parara su "juego".

— Vamos, Garry, ya es todo —avisaste con amabilidad, mirando al mencionado—. Y, Ethan, prepara macaroons, que hoy ha venido otra invitada.

— C-Claro —tartamudeó el pelimorado, viéndose aún nervioso por lo anterior.

— Espera, así que tú eres Garry, ¿no? —Estaban a punto de salir, pero la voz de Ethan les interrumpió; ambos voltearon en cuanto lo escucharon— (Nombre) habla mucho de ti últimamente.

Habiendo contado eso, tu amigo de la infancia se giró y se puso a seguir trabajando. Tú simplemente te quedaste ahí de pie, sintiendo el rostro completamente caliente, más de cuando la pequeña Ib dijo casi lo mismo sobre Garry. Ni siquiera te molestaste en ver cómo había reaccionado el pelimorado, sólo saliste de ahí lo más rápido que pudiste, en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba la niña. Él te siguió, o al menos así lo pudiste sentir.

_— No puedo creer que ese tonto haya dicho eso —_pensaste mientras avanzabas.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la mesa, cuál fue tu sorpresa al descubrir a cierto niño castaño de pie justo frente a Ib. La miraba con atención, como si estuviera intentando descubrir algo de ella. La pequeña simplemente le devolvía la mirada con seriedad, aunque tenía el ceño algo fruncido, quizás porque no entendía las acciones de él. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando tan fijamente?

— ¿Olivier? —Cuestionaste extrañada, mientras Garry y tú se acercaban a ellos— Hoy estás aquí también, ¿tan pronto?

— Si no quieres que venga, dímelo directamente —contestó el pequeño, desviando su mirada hacia ti.

— No seas tonto, me alegra que vengas —hablaste con dulzura, luego acercándote al niño y revolviéndole un poco el cabello.

Diste una media vuelta y observaste que Garry tenía una expresión de algo de disgusto en su cara. Entonces recordaste el día anterior en el que él y Olivier no se habían llevado muy bien. A pesar de eso, por alguna razón sentías que al final iban por terminar siendo buenos amigos. Probablemente era extraña esa forma de pensar, pero tu instinto te lo decía.

Reíste levemente, desconcentrando al pelimorado de su no tan agradable expresión. Todos decidieron sentarse en la mesa. Por un lado estaban Garry e Ib, y justo al frente te encontrabas tú con Olivier, ambos niños del lado de la ventana. Te sentiste nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que emocionada, ya que no imaginabas que iban a poder estar reunidos así los cuatro. Estabas tan dentro de tus pensamientos, que no notaste el silencio raro que se formó, hasta que el pequeño decidió hablar.

— Así que, el alga tiene preferencia por las pequeñas, ¿eh? —dijo repentinamente Olivier, pero se veía tan serio que de verdad no parecía de broma.

— ¿A-Alga? —Inquirió Garry, frunciendo el ceño, y nervioso por lo que dijo el niño recién— ¿¡Y qué es lo que quieres decir con eso!?

— O-Olivier, no seas maleducado —le susurraste a tu pequeño amigo con resignación, pues lo ya dicho no se podía retirar.

— ¿O qué? ¿Acaso las prefieres como (Nombre)? —Al escuchar esto, ambos, tú y el pelimorado, se pusieron color carmín— Realmente no lo entiendo, eres raro.

— ¿¡Q-Qué!?

— Es que, Garry, lo que tienes en la cabeza parece un alga —explicó Ib, juntando un poco las cejas mientras señalaba el cabello de él.

— I-Ib, ¿tú también? —Garry soltó un suspiro después, viendo como la pequeña no lo decía por molestar o de mala manera.

— Vale, entonces sí que las prefieres pequeñas —soltó el niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿¡Eh!?

— B-Bueno —interrumpiste algo rápido por si Olivier decidía decir otra cosa rara—. Creo que no hemos presentado a los niños —Entonces, te giraste para poder ver mejor al castaño—; Olivier, ella es Ib, es amiga de Garry.

— Ib, el pequeño mo-, quiero decir, ese niño es Olivier, amigo de (Nombre) —te siguió el pelimorado la presentación, con una sonrisa lo más agradable que pudo.

Los dos niños se quedaron viendo durante varios segundos. Parecían estar cruzando miradas simplemente; Ib teniendo una seria como de costumbre, mientras que Olivier parecía un poco extrañado. Esperabas que ambos se llevaran bien, aunque por lo que podías observar, no eran muy sociables entre ellos. Supusiste que tendrían que estar tú y Garry cerca para que pudieran aunque sea conversar indirectamente.

— Vamos en la misma escuela —afirmaron los dos al unísono.

Al escuchar eso, el pelimorado y tú expresaron su sorpresa en el rostro. Parpadeaste varias veces, pues nunca imaginaste que una coincidencia así se pudiera dar. Así que, era por eso que ellos se estaban viendo tanto, porque tenían la sensación de conocerse. O quizás se reconocieron desde el principio pero ninguno dijo algo, tal vez no estaban seguros.

— ¡Esto de verdad es una gran coincidencia! —exclamaste alegremente, para relajar un poco el ambiente.

Fue cuando Olivier decidió explicarles a ustedes, los mayores, que en realidad no eran compañeros de clase. El pequeño había visto a Ib antes desde lejos, con algunas amigas, por eso la estaba mirando tan intensamente apenas entró al café. La castaña asentía con la cabeza por cada comentario que el niño decía, como diciendo que, efectivamente, él tenía razón. Ahora entendías todo, aunque por dentro pensaste que hubiera sido mejor que ya fueran amigos.

— Ya veo —habló Garry algo pensativo—. Pero, ciertamente el mundo es pequeño.

— Tienes razón —dijiste con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a los niños—. Aunque, eso es bueno, así fuimos capaces de conocernos.

Al parecer, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, pues una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. Incluso en el de Ib, que solía guardarse sus emociones muchas veces, por lo que pudiste notar.

— Ah, es verdad —Después de decir eso, juntaste las palmas de tus manos como forma de emoción—. Ib tiene que probar los macaroons, tengo que ver si están listos.

— Yo tampoco los he probado —comentó Olivier, con la mirada baja y cierto puchero en la cara.

— Pues claro que te invitaré a ti también —Reíste suavemente, porque te parecía obvio que el pequeño no se quedaría sin algo de comer.

Te disculpaste para ir a la cocina y revisar que ya estuvieran los dulces. Supusiste que ya debían tenerlos listos, ya que sin que te dieras cuenta había pasado un buen tiempo desde que llegaste de hacer las compras. Y estabas en lo correcto, pues al llegar a la cocina, Ethan te recibió con la bandeja preparada para que la llevaras. Se lo agradeciste, pues también se había molestado en poner las bebidas que siempre pedías. Apenas sujetaste la bandeja entre tus manos, saliste lo más rápido que pudiste en dirección a la mesa donde estaban todos.

— Aquí tienen, también las bebidas —avisaste, sonriente, mientras te dedicabas a acomodar todo para ellos.

Una vez que tomó forma la pequeña merienda que tenían, se pusieron a degustar tranquilamente los macaroons. Te fijaste en la cara de Ib cuando los probó, y pudiste jurar que le comenzaron a brillar los ojos; ¡le habían encantado! Reíste por eso, Garry al notarlo se unió a tu risa. La castaña les miró alegremente mientras Olivier se dedicaba a comer con bastante apuro los dulces que le tocaron.

Sin duda, era la tarde más divertida que habías tenido en mucho tiempo.

**xxx**

— Regresen pronto, ¡fue muy divertido hoy! —comentaste emocionada, mirando a los dos niños y al pelimorado estar de pie en el recibidor.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, a lo que sonreíste dulcemente. El estar comiendo macaroons era muy agradable, incluso podías decir que sabían mucho mejor al estar en compañía. Te acercaste a los pequeños, posando después una mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno, en forma de despedida. Olivier se apenó, o al menos así lo tomaste al notar que su rostro se puso algo rojo, mientras que Ib simplemente te ofreció una leve sonrisa, pero muy linda.

— Fue un placer pasar este día con ustedes.

— N-No sé si pueda decir lo mismo —El pequeño niño se soltó de tu agarre, para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta de entrada—. ¡Pero aún así, volveré! —Advirtió, y salió corriendo apenas terminó de hablar.

— Eso definitivamente sonó como algo que un villano diría —comentó Garry algo serio, pero al mismo tiempo, divertido.

Reíste por su ocurrencia, después acercándote hacia él e Ib. Les sonreíste con ternura, recordando los buenos momentos con ellos que apenas habías pasado ese día. Y aunque no pudiste hablar con la niña exactamente de "cosas de chicas", disfrutaste mucho su compañía; sin duda, era una pequeña muy agradable, educada y amable. Niños como esos no se encontraban mucho esos días, y aunque Olivier tenía un gran corazón, su carácter a veces le hacía pelea.

— Sí volverán, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que lo haremos! ¿No, Ib? —El pelimorado desvió su mirada hacia la niña, la cual asintió rápidamente— ¿Ves? Así que no te preocupes por eso, (Nombre).

— Me alegra oír eso.

Sonreíste muy ampliamente al escuchar su respuesta. También esperabas que Olivier volviera claro, porque aunque dijera cosas raras muchas veces, era divertido estar los cuatro juntos. Cuando Garry e Ib finalmente salieron por la puerta, te apuraste para salir también y despedirlos con un movimiento de mano. Ellos te correspondieron, para luego voltear y seguir su camino.

Tú simplemente te quedaste ahí, mirándolos alejarse.

**xxx**

— Oh, oh. La niña ya se está yendo.

— Deja de estar acosando tan de lejos, Solai.

El pequeño niño volteó para mirar al hombre, con una sonrisa traviesa. El pelinegro sólo suspiró con resignación, cerrando así el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, que antes estaba leyendo cuando el pequeño interrumpió su concentración. A pesar de eso, sí que le interesó lo que él mencionó antes.

— Si vas a estar observando desde aquí, ¿por qué no mejor le haces una visita a nuestra interesante competencia? —Cuestionó el mayor, hablando seriamente sobre ese tema.

— ¡Magnífica idea! —El niño ni siquiera pareció pensarlo, tal vez incluso estuviera esperando que el otro dijera eso— ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Mirar desde la ventana no es tan divertido.

— …Sólo esperabas a que te diera permiso, ¿cierto? —El hombre pelinegro dio la media vuelta después de decir eso, perdiéndose en otra habitación.

El niño se quedó viendo hacia afuera, notando a la chica que atendía el lugar de enfrente agitar la mano, emocionada. Eso hizo que Solai ampliara más su sonrisa, pasando de ser una simple expresión de travesura a una de oscuridad y misterio.

— _Je vais vous voir bientôt, cher ami.*_

.

* * *

**Notas:**

_* = Nos vemos pronto, querida amiga._

* * *

**¡Hola a todoooos! ... ¡Todaaas! Perdonen por la tardanza QvQ no tuve inspiración para seguir esta historia hasta ahora *n* Pero espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me esforcé en escribirlo ;V; e Ib es un amor, es una niña tan linda x'3.**

**Bueno, como verán, le cambié el título por recomendación 83. El que me recomendó Shadechu era en inglés xD así que decidí "traducirlo" al español(?), no me pregunten porqué, sólo me nació. También el summary ha cambiado, para que de más suspenso(?).**

**Creo que no tengo mucho que decir xD Sólo que sigo traumada con mi buen Levi 3 (estanhermosonopuedoevitarlo).**

**Ojalá y tenga inspiración para lo que sigue, las ideas vienen medio improvisadas a la hora de escribir los capítulos xD.**

**Y Olivier es un amor con Garry, sin dudarlo.**

**A responder los reviews~.**

.

**Yuya kinomoto****: ¡Bien adorables! Muchas gracias x3.**

**Shadechu Nightray****: Bueno, que nosotras tenemos algo pendiente por ahí 1313. Pero aún así, espero seguir disfrutando de tus genialosos comentarios de esta historia *n*. Ya verás luego cómo quedarán las parejas xD, aunque no creo que haya tanto suspenso en eso uvu. Muchísimas gracias por tu sugerencia de título, me sirvió mucho y me gustó xD así que se lo puse en español(?). Ojalá sigas leyendo este fic x3. Y QUE LEVI ES RE SEXY- Ok, eso ya está fuera de tema 8'3.**

**Nanami Umbreon****: x'D Al parecer ese Francia de Hetalia tiene toda la culpa de que varias personas desconfíen de los franceses. Olivier es bien tsundere uvu. Y con Ib... bueno, eso estará por verse 8'D. Muchas gracias por comentar x3.**

**Tenshibara****: Ohh, el heichou es completamente-. Ya, no me puedo salir de tema uvu, pero cuando se trata del heichou simplemente me pierdo LOL. Hahaha, Olivier seguirá siendo el mejor amigo de Garry por un buen tiempo. Y pues tal vez, el pequeño es algo celoso(?). ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero sigas por aquí 83.**

**MikaelaGrandchester****: Bueno, uno de ellos es un niño y el otro... con eso ya no sé qué decir x'D. Será o no será Olivier el noviecillo de Ib, he ahí el dilema(?) ... un dilema que luego se resolverá 83. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible ;V;. Muchas gracias por comentar 83.**

**fictionrp****: ¡Muchas gracias! *n* Es que ellos son bien tiernos uvu. Espero sigas la historia x3.**

.

**Bien, creo que es todo por este capítulo x3. Muchas gracias a los que dejan review seguido, a los que desde el principio lo hicieron y a los nuevos. Me animan a seguir escribiendo QvQ.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento?**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**...**

**El juego Ib y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a kouri. Todos los derechos reservados para esta persona. Oh, y la lectora pertenece a sí misma (Reader).**

**...**

**Notas Importantes****:**

**(Nombre)= **Cambia esto por tu nombre.

* * *

.

**Una vez más**  
Capítulo 6

_Garry X Reader_

_._

* * *

_Los pasillos cada vez te parecían más pequeños, mientras más avanzabas, más sentías que se comprimían a tu alrededor. Simplemente estabas ahí, corriendo lo más rápido que podías, sin saber exactamente a dónde te dirigías. El lugar era tan oscuro, lo único que podías ver alumbrado era el camino que te esperaba por delante. Tu corazón acelerado iba al compás de tus pasos, tus veloces pasos. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Podrías salir de ese lugar tan extraño?_

_¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan oscuro?_

_Y a pesar de ello, podías observar claramente siluetas de cuadros a los lados, en las paredes._

_De pronto, llegaste a una esquina, el camino seguía del lado derecho. Ibas a tener que girar para seguir avanzando, y seguir intentando encontrar la salida. Comenzabas a asustarte un poco, ya que veías ese lugar como infinito, no se terminaba por mucho que avanzaras, por mucho que te esforzaras. Aún así, no pensabas rendirte._

_En eso, escuchaste una extraña voz._

_— Aquí estoy —te habló, con una evidente calma._

_Alzaste la mirada, la cual antes se encontraba algo baja por estar observando tus pies al correr. Te encontraste enseguida con una silueta extraña al principio, pero que mientras más caminaba hacia ti más la reconocías; con un cabello parecido al tuyo, el hombre avanzó, pasos lentos. Quedó justo frente a ti, tú no creyendo lo que tus ojos veían. ¿Cómo él estaba en ese lugar? ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?_

_— ¿P-Padre? —preguntaste insegura, juntando las cejas en señal de confusión._

_— Eso depende de lo que estés viendo —respondió el hombre, de una forma un tanto extraña— ¿Ves a tu padre cuando me miras?_

_— No entiendo._

_— Puedo ser todo lo que tú desees, quien desees, eso no importa realmente —La voz de aquélla silueta se mostraba tan misteriosa, como si estuviera ocultando algo— Déjame cumplir tus deseos._

_Parpadeaste._

_Entonces lo que antes era tu padre se convirtió en tu amigo de la infancia, Ethan. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Qué clase de realidad era esa? Ahora más ganas tenías de irte, de salir corriendo y escapar. Pero tus piernas no te respondían._

_— Q-Quiero salir —admitiste, con el corazón acelerado._

_— ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? —La silueta rió, una risa que te provocó una sensación de frialdad— ¿Acaso no quieres ver a quien más deseas?_

_Cuando volviste a parpadear, cambió de nuevo. Esta vez se convirtió en tu pequeño amigo, Olivier. ¿Cómo podía cambiar de un adulto a un niño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Debías estar perdida en tu mente, era la única explicación. Algo como eso no podía ser real, era lo que te estabas obligando a creer._

_— ¿Qué? Oh, creo que me equivoqué._

_Después de decir eso, la silueta se acercó peligrosamente a ti. O al menos eso sentiste. Mantuviste tus ojos abiertos hasta que estuvo ojo a ojo contigo. Podías sentir un extraño aliento chocando con tu rostro. Instintivamente, cerraste los ojos fuerte, no queriendo continuar con eso. No querías ver que cambiara de nuevo._

_Aún así, al sentir el suave contacto de unos dedos en los límites de tu cara te hizo abrirlos. Entonces, viste lo que parecían ser dos ojos color lila observándote. Dejaste salir un suspiro tembloroso de tus labios, mientras veías a la silueta que nuevamente cambió frente a ti, con una sonrisa extraña._

_— ¿G-Garry? —Tu boca te traicionó al dejar salir esas palabras._

_— Puedes estar con quien quieras, mientras puedas ayudarme._

_Este 'Garry' se acercó cada vez más a ti, sin que tú pudieras apartar la mirada de sus ojos._

_Esos ojos tan fríos e irreconocibles._

_Y entonces observaste la cara cambiar completamente, a la de una chica desesperada y frustrada, con cabello rubio adornando los lados de su rostro._

_— ¡AYÚDAME!_

Te levantaste lo más rápido que pudiste, con la frente sudorosa. Tu respiración se encontraba agitada, tus ojos completamente abiertos. Tragaste saliva, para después mirar a tu alrededor, queriendo observar bien todo y asegurarte que todo estuviera bien, en calma. Lo que pudiste ver fue tu habitación de siempre, a oscuras claramente, porque aún era de noche.

Fue un simple sueño.

Pero, ¿qué clase de sueño fue ese? Era cierto que de vez en cuando soñabas raro, pero eso fue al extremo. Además, el miedo que sentiste al estar ahí dentro, al ver a todas las personas cambiar, fue bastante horrible para ti. Incluso sentías que tu garganta se había secado, al igual que tus labios. Fueron demasiados nervios para una noche.

Te levantaste de la cama, aunque te quedaste sentada en el límite. Moviste la cabeza para poder ver el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita junto a ti; se podía ver la hora, 3:00 a.m. Suspiraste, cerrando los ojos por un momento, aunque los abriste luego de unos segundos.

— Tengo que tomar algo de agua.

Esperabas que luego de eso no volvieras a tener ese tipo de sueños nunca más.

**xxx**

— Muchas gracias por su visita.

Con una reverencia, te despediste de los clientes que acababan de salir por la puerta del café. Sin duda alguna, te sentías completamente cansada como para ofrecerles una sonrisa sincera, así que fuiste sólo educada. Cuando estuviste segura que nadie te observaba, dejaste salir un bostezo, cubriéndote la boca con una mano al hacerlo. Después de eso, parpadeaste para que tu mirada se estabilizara.

Había sido una noche larga.

Luego del extraño sueño que tuviste, no pudiste dormir bien, y eso fue porque se repitió. Creíste que sólo una vez ibas a pasar por eso, pero esa noche, cada vez que cerrabas los ojos y soñabas, era con eso. Así que, luego de aprender que ibas a seguir con el mismo sueño, decidiste no pegar ojo. No dormiste lo suficiente, y te culpabas por ello, pero al mismo tiempo era mejor que pasar miedo, ¿cierto?

— Oye, ¿qué te sucede hoy? Estás como perdida.

La repentina voz de Ethan te hizo voltear para encontrártelo detrás de ti, con las manos en su cintura y unos ojos incriminatorios. Pusiste una mirada resignada ante esto, él se daba cuenta de casi todo lo que te pasaba, siempre. Volteaste y caminaste hacia él, quedando a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba. Le sonreíste lo mejor que pudiste, no querías preocuparlo.

— Estoy bien, sólo que me dio un poco de insomnio en la noche —respondiste lo más alegre que pudiste.

— Mmm, ¿segura que es sólo eso? —Y él insistía, de verdad que no era fácil engañarlo.

— Claro, si hoy pasa de nuevo tomaré un té y seguro dormiré como bebé —bromeaste un poco, aunque lo del té realmente lo estabas pensando.

— Está bien, está bien —El chico entonces dejó salir un suspiro, probablemente se dio cuenta que no te haría cambiar de opinión para contarle lo que te pasaba—. Sólo no te esfuerces demasiado.

— ¡Seguro!

Así, Ethan regresó a su trabajo en la cocina. Vaya, era bastante observador, aunque te preguntaste internamente si sólo fue hasta el recibidor para hacerte esa pregunta. Aunque, de alguna manera, sabías que en algún momento te interrogaría sobre lo que te pasaba ese día, sobre el cansancio que mostrabas. Porque desde que eran niños siempre eso sucedía.

El sonido de la puerta te desconcentró de tus pensamientos, haciéndote voltear para ver quién había entrado. No esperabas más clientes tan pronto; era verdad que el café tenía buena venta, pero normalmente todos llegaban un poco más tarde. Te apuraste en caminar hacia ahí para recibir a las personas.

— ¡Bienvenidos a Rose Rouge! ¿En qué puedo servir-?

— _¡Amie!*_

De la nada, sentiste como unos brazos rodearon tu cintura. Alguien te estaba abrazando y no procesaste esa información hasta pasado un tiempo. Bajaste el rostro, para así encontrarte con un pequeño niño de cabello marrón claro, al cual casi inmediatamente reconociste. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿No debería estar en el café de enfrente con su padre?

— Eh… ¿Solai, verdad?

— ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! —Exclamó repentinamente, casi interrumpiendo tu pregunta— Quería visitarte desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Visitarme? —Repetiste esa palabra con extrañeza, ¿qué querría ese niño de ti? De hecho, debería evitarte incluso, ¿no? Porque era el hijo del dueño de la competencia— Bueno, no sé qué decir.

El pequeño se separó de ti, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y ojos brillantes. Definitivamente, ya no ibas a ser capaz de decirle que lo mejor iba a ser que regresara con su padre. Por alguna razón, te entró algo de pena por él, y aunque no estuviera bien de tu parte, tal vez querría un pedazo de pastel o algo de té. Si de verdad es que fue a visitarte.

— Sólo quería verte, _amie_ —soltó el niño, para después reír abiertamente— ¿Te importa si me quedo un rato?

— N-No realmente —contestaste, intentando sonreírle, ya que se podía notar que él era bastante alegre—. Puedes sentarte donde quieras.

Solai asintió con la cabeza, para después comenzar a observar donde se encontraban las mesas, como buscando un lugar perfecto en el cual podría estar. Incluso se puso concentrado, estaba decidiendo bastante en serio. Luego de unos segundos, su sonrisa volvió a su rostro, mientras con la mano derecha señalaba el lugar deseado.

— ¡Ahí!

Cuando viste al pequeño correr hacia donde iba a sentarse, abriste los ojos, algo sorprendida y nerviosa. Justo él decidió sentarse en la mesa que tú y Garry siempre compartían. Diste un suspiro resignado por eso, probablemente no le harías cambiar de opinión de cambiarse de lugar, además, ahora que lo pensabas, ¿qué tenía de malo que otra persona se sentara ahí? No debías ser tan posesiva, y menos en un negocio donde las personas iban y venían.

Sacudiste un poco la cabeza, tenías que acostumbrarte. Después, caminaste tranquilamente hacia donde estaba Solai. Él ya se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana, observando felizmente el exterior a través del vidrio, mientras movía los pies. Te pusiste frente a él, para poder verlo mientras hablaban.

— Entonces —comenzaste, haciendo que él volteara para verte—, ¿quieres algo de comer o tomar?

— No, estoy bien —respondió el pelimarrón, sonriente—. Sólo quiero conocerte un poco mejor.

Definitivamente, no entendías a ese niño. O tal vez estaba muy solitario y necesitaba un amigo, después de todo, sólo habías visto que salía de vez en cuando con su padre, cuando de casualidad podías mirarlos por la ventana. Nunca viste que fuera a la escuela o algo parecido, tal vez no prestaste demasiada atención a eso. Pero si era así, seguro estudiaba en casa.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntaste algo curiosa, sin imaginar lo que él te contestaría.

— Mmm, eso es difícil —El pequeño puso una expresión de pensativo, pero enseguida la cambió por su sonrisa de siempre—. Cuéntame de ti, ¿vale?

— Bien…

No estabas segura de qué podrías contarle. Así que, simplemente te dejaste llevar y le contaste algo de tu infancia con Ethan, y del café. ¿Estaría bien hacer eso con alguien que es parte del café de la competencia? No lo sabías, pero no podías ser maleducada, y era sólo un niño. Hablaste tranquilamente mientras él te escuchaba, asintiendo de vez en cuando por tus palabras. Definitivamente, estaba emocionado, o eso podías notar por sus ojos brillantes.

Entonces, mientras estabas hablando, el sonido de la puerta del lugar abriéndose te interrumpió. Observaste a Solai parpadear varias veces con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza un poco. ¡Más clientes! Era lo que significaba ese ruido para ti. Te levantaste de inmediato, para así dirigirte hasta el recibidor, no sin antes voltear para mirar al niño con el que estabas.

— Enseguida vuelvo.

Caminaste hasta la puerta, algo emocionada. Algo te decía que con quien te ibas a encontrar en ese momento era con…

— ¡Garry! —exclamaste feliz, avanzando más rápido para llegar hasta él.

— Buen día, (Nombre).

— Buen día, (Nombre).

¿Eh? ¿Acaso habías escuchado el saludo dos veces? Parpadeaste, luego bajaste la mirada un poco hasta toparte con el rostro de Olivier. Miraste a Garry de nuevo, ahora con una expresión de confusión. ¿Desde cuándo ambos llegaban juntos? El pelimorado pareció notarlo, ofreciéndote una sonrisa amable.

— Nos topamos en el camino, y los dos veníamos hacia aquí, así que… —No fue necesario que Garry terminara de hablar, entendiste a lo que se refería.

— Ya veo, es bueno que convivan más —hablaste bastante feliz por eso, ya que esperabas que de verdad se volvieran amigos—. Así se llevarán mejor, ¿verdad?

Garry y Olivier cruzaron miradas, al principio seriamente, pero luego pusieron una cara de asco. No pudiste evitar reír por eso; sin duda iban a tener un largo camino que recorrer para volverse buenos amigos. Al escuchar tu risa, ambos se tranquilizaron y se quedaron mirándote. Fue entonces que recordaste que aún tenías un visitante esperándote en la mesa de siempre.

— Oh, cierto —dijiste, para luego juntar las palmas de tus manos—. Solai está aquí.

— ¿Solai? —Repitieron los dos al unísono.

Todos caminaron hacia donde el niño pelimarrón estaba. Permanecieron de pie, mientras tú con una sonrisa decidiste presentarlos. Bueno, mientras más gente se conociera, mejor, o al menos eso creías tú. Ib pasó por tu mente en ese momento, hubiera sido genial que ella también estuviera.

— Solai —llamaste al niño francés con una sonrisa—. Ellos son Garry y Olivier; chicos, él es Solai.

— Encantado de conocerte, Solai —saludó el pelimorado con amabilidad y educación, dejando una sonrisa salir de su rostro.

— ¡Igualmente a ambos! —exclamó el pequeño, completamente alegre; seguro le emocionaba conocer gente nueva, eso pensaste.

— …Sí, claro —Las palabras de Olivier no fueron precisamente amables, pero eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer según tú.

De inmediato, pudiste sentir una gran tensión en el ambiente. ¿De dónde venía? La buscaste hasta que notaste que era proveniente de Olivier. Y no era sólo de su parte, de alguna manera, Solai también la mostraba. Desde que ambos niños chocaron miradas algo se desató, sin duda. No entendías qué fue exactamente, pero ahí estaba.

— B-Bueno, siéntense —Te dirigiste a Garry y Olivier, que aún se encontraban de pie.

Al final, los lugares quedaron contigo junto a Solai y Garry y Olivier frente a ustedes, ambos niños junto a la ventada. Bien, ya que todo se tranquilizó, iban a poder hablar mejor. Porque la tensión no era buena, y menos entre chicos tan pequeños.

— Entonces, me estabas contando sobre ti, amie —habló de pronto Solai, ampliando un poco más tu sonrisa mientras te miraba fijamente.

— Ya no sé qué más puedo contar —dijiste sinceramente, correspondiéndole la expresión.

Y era verdad, creíste ya haberle contado lo suficiente antes que Garry y Olivier llegaran. Además, no estabas segura de si un niño de su edad estaría tan interesado en escucharte, sólo era una historia de vida normal la tuya. A pesar de pensar eso, Solai sí parecía algo desanimado por tu respuesta.

— Oh~, entonces cuéntame algo interesante —Al decir la última palabra, se animó un poco más, entrándole curiosidad en los ojos.

Incluso tu pequeño amigo castaño y el chico pelimorado intensificaron su mirada al escuchar esa frase por parte de Solai. Algo te decía que ellos también querrían escuchar cosas de tu parte, que les contaras también. Reprimiste el suspiro de resignación que sentías venir, concentrándote mejor en lo que pudiera ser interesante para hablar. Pensaste por unos segundos, hasta que se te vino a la mente el sueño de la noche anterior. ¿Estaría bien algo así?

— Tuve un sueño muy extraño —comenzaste, bajando la mirada hacia la mesa—. Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, un pasillo, y simplemente avanzaba corriendo, mientras veía cuadros a mis lados —No te molestaste en mirarlos al hablar, sólo continuaste—. Entonces llegué a una esquina, y apareció una extraña silueta que cambiaba de persona, y luego una niña rubia.

— ¿Niña rubia?

Las voces que sonaron al mismo tiempo fueron de Garry y Solai. Te sorprendiste, dejando que tu vista fuera inmediatamente hacia ellos. Se veían igual de extrañados que tú, nunca pensaste que hablar de una niña rubia en tu sueño les parecería tan raro. El pelimorado se calmó después de segundos, mientras que el pequeño niño permaneció callado, un poco más serio que antes.

— Esa fue una anécdota bastante interesante —comentó Solai, dejando que su sonrisa volviera a aparecer, aunque la sentiste diferente.

— Fue… sólo un sueño, seguro —Garry parecía más quererse tranquilizar a sí mismo—. Pero, (Nombre), ¿pudiste dormir bien?

— ¿Eh?

— Cierto, ahora que lo dice el alga, se ve algo cansada —finalmente habló Olivier, luego de un buen rato de sólo escuchar.

— Estoy bien —contestaste, sonriéndoles; no ibas a permitir que al igual que Ethan, ellos se preocuparan por ti.

— Eso de los cuadros me recordó al _gran_ Guertena —Las palabras que soltó Solai de pronto alertaron a Garry, o eso notaste tú—. ¿Lo conocen?

— Pues… Garry me invitó hace poco a una exhibición suya, pero no pude ir —Mientras hablabas, mirabas al pelimorado, bastante nervioso.

— L-Lo conozco… a-algo así… —rió él, desviando su mirada a otro lado, aunque luego la regresó para verte—. Ahí fue donde conocí a Ib.

— Algo como una exhibición no se escucha tan interesante —El pequeño castaño dejó salir un suspiro después de decir eso.

— Pues muchas veces son interesantes los diferentes cuadros, además de únicas —explicaste al niño, amablemente.

— Fuu, cuadros —habló Solai mientras se recargaba más en el respaldo—. No tienen mucho de interesante, muchas veces son planos y aburridos, les falta divertirse.

En ese momento pensaste que el pelimarrón estaba hablando de los cuadros como si estuvieran vivos. Lo notaste raro, por supuesto, aunque por la mirada de Garry te diste cuenta que éste parecía hablar en serio. Tu amigo pelimorado se puso algo tenso, por lo que decidiste cambiar el tema. Era mejor si hablaban de algo cómodo para todos.

— B-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si les invito algo de comer o beber? —Casi interrumpiste, sentiste que cortaste la tensión con un cuchillo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, por lo que te tranquilizaste. Les correspondiste con una sonrisa para después ponerte de pie, alegre. Te dirigiste a la cocina, sin decir alguna otra palabra.

Otra larga pero divertida tarde te esperaba.

**xxx**

Después que te despidieras de Garry y Olivier con la mano, quedaste con una sensación de alegría. Hablar y convivir con ellos siempre te hacía feliz, ya sea por sus ocurrencias o simplemente por estar ahí juntos. Ambos decidieron irse al mismo tiempo, quizás acompañándose, aunque probablemente eso no lo admitirían, ninguno de los dos. Reíste internamente al pensar en aquello.

— Bien, yo también tengo que volver ya —La voz del pequeño Solai te devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que lo miraras—. ¡Fue muy divertido! Espero volver pronto.

— Pienso lo mismo —respondiste con sinceridad, mientras una sonrisa te adornó el rostro.

— _Bien qu'il ne me plaise pas qu'elle soit si indiscrète.*_

— ¿Eh? —No entendiste nada de lo que el niño dijo, por lo que pusiste una cara de confusión.

Solai simplemente rió con alegría, caminando suavemente hasta la puerta. La abrió con una de sus finas manos, al mismo tiempo que volteó para mirarte. Su sonrisa de verdad te sorprendía, pareciera como si nada pudiera afectarle, quizás sentías algo de envidia por ello. Pero te repetiste, era sólo un niño.

— ¡Nos vemos luego, amie!

Y tan pronto y repentinamente llegó, el pequeño francés salió por la puerta.

¿Realmente esperabas el encontrarlo ahí de nuevo pronto?

.

* * *

**Notas:**

_* =_ No lo traduciré por el bien de la trama, pero bien ustedes pueden ir a hacerlo aparte(?).

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza QvQ he andado con otras cosas en la mente y mi inspiración no llegaba QAQ pero ya, al fin pude escribir y desarrollar esto que tenía planeado.**

**Al parecer, a muchas les da miedo el pequeño Solai xDDDD espero que con este episodio puedan quererlo un poco más(?). Aunque tal vez no xD y sólo les produzca más misterio LOL.**

**¿Chica rubia? Me pregunto quién será... ¿la que creerán algunos u otra persona?**

**Por ahora no responderé los reviews uno por uno, que siento que queda muy largo xD, me limitaré a dar agradecimientos a:**

**Yuya kinomoto****, ****MikaelaGrandchester****, ****Nanami Umbreon****, ****Shadechu Nightray****, ****misachiiXD****, ****reqwe****, ****luisa-chang****, ****Tenshibara****.**

**Por los reviews enviados, ¡muchísimas gracias! Que de verdad es lo que más me anima a seguir QvQ.**

**Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, ya tengo la idea para el siguiente capítulo, ¡inspiración, ven a mí pronto!**

**Mientras tanto, iré a seguir deleitando mis ojos con mi Levi heichou x3(?)**

**¡Hasta el siguiente!**


End file.
